


Дрёма

by Kartona



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-05-28 14:38:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15051338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kartona/pseuds/Kartona
Summary: Три жизни перерожденного Люцифа, в которые он встречает Белиала, изменяющегося с каждым разом.





	1. Chapter 1

Белиал открыл дверь своим ключом. Его поприветствовала тишина и выключенный свет, но он взглянул на пару обуви у порога и вошел, отрезав себя от дневного мира. Сегодня была суббота. Последний раз он был здесь в понедельник. Подталкиваемый чувством тревоги, Белиал протянул руку к стене и знающе нащупал выключатель. Свет не загорелся. Пощелкав пару раз выключателем, чтобы убедиться, Белиал сдался и, постав у порога большой пакет, достал из кармана маленький фонарик. Брызнувший свет попал на занавешенные шторы. Направив луч по стене, а затем себе под ноги, аккуратно ступая по татами, усеянными листами бумаги, Белиал дошел до штор. Зажмурившись, распахнул их, давая свету свободно проникнуть в окно и обернулся.

Бугор на расстеленном посреди комнаты матрасе не сдвинулся с места, защищенный от солнца со всех сторон одеялом. Квартира была маленькая, совмещающая в одной комнате все, кроме санузла, так что Белиал мог видеть все ее уголки. Исключая пол и стол, ютившийся у окна, все было в том виде, в каком он и оставил.

Не тратя время на размышления, Белиал шагнул к выходу и взялся за пакет с продуктами. Заглядывать в мини-холодильник он не стал, ограничившись своими ингредиентами. Где-то через полчаса готовки с перебивками на уборку мешающейся под ногами бумаги, Белиал вытащил из стенного шкафа небольшой складной стол и поставил на него дымящееся блюдо. После раздавшегося легкого стука по поверхности стола масса на матрасе пришла в движение и извлекла из себя человека. Щурясь от солнца, худой мужчина сел, одной рукой прикрыл глаза и другой потащил за собой одеяло к столу. Сев перед Белилалом, он принял из его рук палочки и тут же начал есть.

— Приятного аппетита, Люцифа-сенсей.

Мужчина никак не отреагировал, принявшись оглядываться по сторонам.

— Последний раз вы ели нормальную еду, когда я был в понедельник?

— Ты опять без спроса трогал мои вещи?

Они оба задали вопрос, но ни тот не другой не спрашивали, чтобы узнать. Это была устоявшая меж ними традиция, где недовольство Белиала чужим рационом уравновешивалось нетерпением Люцифа к вторжению в его личное пространство.

— Как ваши исследования, сенсей?

— В прежнем темпе. Никаких конкретных результатов.

Этот обмен фразами так же повторялся из раза в раз. И, хотя Белиал честно интересовался чужой работой, он никогда не узнавал ничего нового, а Люцифа ограничивался дежурными ответами. Разбросанные по квартире листы могли рассказать гораздо больше. Если бы были написаны на японском, а не латыни, которой Белиал, разумеется, не знал, а «одолжить» что-то не решался, не желая портить устоявшиеся отношения, продолжавшиеся вот уже как, что удивительно, более полгода.

Они познакомились случайно. Столкнулись в книжном магазине, где Белиал пытался отыскать копию популярного среди женщин в его коллективе романа, а Люцифа коротал время, дожидаясь, пока кончится дождь. Погода была пасмурной с самого утра и не стала лучше к вечеру. Белиал, захвативший с собой зонтик еще на работу, обратил на незнакомца внимание по случайности: прежде чем выйти, выглянул из-под крыши, глянув на небо, а затем опустил взгляд.

Яркий контраст грязно-синих облаков с голубыми глазами на мгновение очистил его чознание от мыслей. Незнакомец мотнул головой и, качнувшись, спиной повалился в сторону входа в магазин. Протянув перед собой руку, Белиал поймал его за плечо. Держать и зонтик и незнакомца одновременно он не мог и выпустил зонтик. Подоспевший к ним продавец помог внести обратно в магазин потерявшего сознание человека. На этом помощь и кончилась и, прежде чем Белиал успел снять с себя ответственность, благодаря скорому времени закрытия он остался с выбором бросить ли незнакомца на улице или же позаботиться о нем самому.

Милосердно выбрав второе, Белиал отвез незнакомца к себе домой. Никаких документов при нем не было, но вид у него был ухоженный, так что Белиал с сомнениями, но все же взял отгул на день, когда «гость» не пришел в себя под утро. А когда он проснулся… Белиал до сих пор не мог решить, почему продолжал заботиться о Люцифа, и приносило ли это ему удовольствие.

Несколько раз в неделю Белиал приезжал в чужую квартиру, прибирался в ней и кормил ее хозяина. Тот не возражал и, спустя время, даже отдал единственный ключ, чтобы Белиал мог сделать копию. Добирался Белиал часами, тратя на это время, которое раньше уделял своим личным нуждам. Из-за этого приходилось меньше спать, но он решил эту проблему, оставаясь на ночь, что, в конце концов, породило среди коллег слухи, что у него кто-то появился. Белиал не стал их опровергать. Проще было молчать, нежели объяснять, что он безвозмездно заботится о взрослом мужчине, неизвестно как в одиночку выживавшим до его появления.

Засвистел чайник и Белиал поспешил его выключить. Разлив чай в пару чашек, он вернулся за стол. Отставив пустую тарелку, Люцифа тут же взял свою чашку. Белиал отнес грязную посуду в раковину. Включил воду и, подставив руку под струю, замер. В его голове уже давно зудела мысль, не давая покоя, когда он чувствовал себя расслабленно. Так и не начав мыть тарелку, Белиал вытер руки о фартук (купленный специально, чтобы готовить в этой квартире), и обернулся. Люцифа смотрел куда-то перед собой, даже не моргая, напоминая излишне-реалистичную восковую фигуру.

— Люцифа-сенсей.

Тот поднял глаза и Белиал с легкостью смог произнести то, что не мог раньше:

— Может быть, переедете ко мне? Так мне будет проще о вас заботиться.

«И видеться будем ежедневно», — он опустил. Несмотря на то, что они спали на одном матрасе, между ними так ничего и произошло. Сказав, что еще один матрас займет слишком много места, ночью Люцифа невозмутимо отверг попытку себя обнять и тогда Белиал понял, что их сближение займет чуть больше, нежели разыгрывание покорения недотроги. Люцифа не любил траты времени и на это предложение должен был согласиться.

— Нет.

— Тогда я займусь всем сам, можете не беспокоиться. Расходы я оплачу, устроим все в кратчайшие…

Белиал не знал, когда лучше спросить и, приняв ответ за положительный, осекся далеко не сразу. Повисшая неловкая тишина заставила его заговорить вновь.

— Почему?

— Здесь удобно жить.

Краткое мгновение сомнения, что дело все-таки в нем самом, оставило у Белиала неприятное послевкусие. Предпочтя забыть о чае, он сел рядом Люцифа. Тот, как и всегда, смотрел на него с выражением, по которому невозможно было определить его настроение.

— А если я найду квартиру в этом районе? Больше этой и ближе к вашим любимым магазинам.

— Нет. Я не хочу никуда переезжать.

 — А если….

Белиал разочарованно скривил губы. Сдаваться он не собирался, но придумать еще один довод «за» не мог. Пошел бы Люцифа на компромисс, если бы он угрожал, что тот мог лишиться бесплатной прислуги?

— Найди другую работу, если эта мешает и живи со мной.

Открыв рот, Белиал не нашелся что сказать. Считая тягу к чужой компании односторонней, неожиданное встречное предложение надолго вывело его из душевного равновесия. Гадая, что это, ответные чувства или же интерес к облегченной жизни, Белиал одновременно взвешивал последствия, если бы и вправду сменил работу.

— Ты думаешь? — Люцифа поморщился, — какая глупость. С твоими способностями деньги не проблема. А когда ты наконец-то все вспомнишь, то тебя и это перестанет волновать.

— Вспомню? И спасибо. Это первый раз, когда вы меня хвалите.

Люцифа наградил его таким взглядом, будто Белиал его оскорбил. Такое не часто, но случалось. Обычно Белиал менял тему и Люцифа успокаивался. Поступить так с разговором о том, чтобы жить в месте, он не мог.

— Я… что-то не так сказал?

— Нет, ты прав. Но это не имеет значения. Я не слышу ответа.

Каждое слово Люцифа колко впивалось в уши нетерпением. Белиал ухватился за это, стараясь не показывать взволнованности.

— Раз вы тоже хотите со мной жить, значит ли это, что вы испытываете ко мне…

Люцифа прервал его смехом. Белиал сконфуженно скривил губы. Он впервые в жизни говорил о своих чувствах, а не телесных потребностях. Люцифа никогда прежде при нем не смеялся. Пересечение этих событий едва не вывели Белиала из равновесия. Недовольство усмирила чужая улыбка и блеск в глазах. Люцифа, оказывается, умел нормально проявлять эмоции.

Отсмеявшись, Люцифа глубоко вздохнул. Не изменившись в лице произнес:

— Я ожидал чего угодно, но твои слова… Пускай будет так. Я «испытываю» к тебе.

Люцифа и раньше с насмешливостью говорил о чувствах и в целом пренебрежительно относился к Белиалу. Не тронуло это Белиала и сейчас. Он знал, что Люцифа так отреагирует, но не мог иначе построить разговор настолько же открыто. Белиал привстал, протянулся через весь стол, уперевшись локтями в поверхность и, взяв Люцифа за плечи, поцеловал. Люцифа не стал вырываться, ответив немигающим взглядом. Его губы были неожиданно теплыми, как и у любого другого человека, но это отчего-то показалось Белиалу странным. Отстранившись, Белиал сел на место.

— Значит, решено, — без тени смущения сказал Люцифа.

Белиал уволился в понедельник. Сделал все возможное, чтобы уйти без шума и сцен, благо плохо работал в последнее время из-за недосыпа и от него были рады избавиться. Коллеги предположили, что причина в том, что он наконец-то решил остепениться и найти более прибыльную работу, на что Белиал закивал и пояснил отказ на предложение устроить ему проводы тем, что теперь ему нужно быть дома всегда засветло. Это позволило ему закончить с бумагами раньше и приехать к Люцифа не в выходные, а на неделе.

Впервые добравшись до дома Люцифа днем в будни, Белиал воспользовался шансом и заглянул к хозяину дома. Зная, что Люцифа не стал бы договариваться о сожителе сам, Белиал разузнал через соседей о вкусах хозяина и переговоры о вселении прошли настолько гладко, насколько это было возможно. Белиал снял комнату, соседствующую с комнатой Люцифа. Там все еще кто-то жил, но хозяин радушно принял плату за несколько месяцев вперед и велел Белиалу не волноваться о таких мелочах.

Прежде, чем обустроить себе жилье, Белиалу следовало озаботиться новым доходом. Он не сделал этого по одной причине: Люцифа дал намек, что деньги не проблема и от Белиала требовалось лишь вселиться. Не сумев устоять перед таким предложением, Белиал даже не начинал подыскивать что-то подходящее и посвятил себя полностью планам по переезду. Многое следовало обсудить и с Люцифа, что было еще одной причиной приезда Белиала раньше своих вещей.

Доведенным до автоматизма движением Белиал вставил ключ в дверь и, провернув ручку, толкнул. Та не поддалась. Удивленный, что дверь изначально была открыта, Белиал не придал этому значения, отпер и вошел. В глаза ему тут же брызнул солнечный свет. Еще не проморгавшись, он сделал шаг за порог и, прикрываясь рукой, закрыл за собой дверь. Щурясь, он сумел разглядеть за столом двух человек. Они сидели друг напротив друга, боком к солнцу. Слева был Люцифа, одаривший гостя привычным пустым взглядом. Справа тоже был Люцифа, в отличие от первого улыбающийся и одетый не в водолазку и теплое хаори, а по погоде.

Белиал опустил сумки на пол и протер глаза. Ничего не изменилось. Люцифа все еще двоился. Посмотрев вниз, Белиал заметил две пары обуви. Это уже меньше походило на мираж. Когда он хотел протянуть руку, чтобы их потрогать, один из Люцифа заговорил.

— Значит, это Белиал.

Белиал вскинул голову. Голос этого Люцифа был мягче привычного. Присмотревшись, Белиал начал находить и другие мелкие отличия, нежели улыбка и одежда.

— Не стой столбом, — произнес другой Люцифа. — Неужели это так удивительно?

Посчитав, что это его Люцифа, Белиал разулся. Ступил на татами.

— И все-таки, у меня галлюцинации или вы все это время пытались себя клонировать и у вас получилось?

Люцифа Белиала сморщил нос, а «клон» рассмеялся.

— Ты ничего ему о себе не рассказывал? — тоже сказал он.

— В этом не было необходимости.

— Действительно? Разве ты не говорил, что теперь вы будете жить вместе?

— Ты заходишь не так часто, чтобы с ним пересекаться. В это время он на работе.

— Но я бываю и по выходным.

— Это уже неважно. Но раз уж мы этого не избежали, ничего не поделать. Белиал.  
Молча мотая головой из стороны в сторону с одного Люцифа на другого, Белиал не сразу понял, что обращаются к нему.

— Это мой брат-близнец. Люцифер. — Люцифа указал пальцем на Белиала. — А это Белиал, и ты уже знаешь о нем все, что необходимо.

— Приятно познакомиться, — улыбнулся Люцифер. — Спасибо, что всегда присматриваешь за старшим братом.

Пометив в голове, что Люцифа старший, Белиал еще раз оценил Люцифера со стороны. Он слишком много улыбался, проявлял эмоции, вел себя дружелюбно и тактично. Полная противоположность Люцифа.

— Он точно не ваша копия из другого мира? — не сумел удержаться Белиал.

— Воздержись от глупых замечаний, — предвидел следующий вопрос Люцифа.

— Приятно видеть, что вы так близки, — Люцифер вновь рассмеялся.

— Это и тебя касается, Люцифер.

Люцифер переглянулся с Белиалом и прыснул уже в руку. Заражаясь его весельем, Белиал укусил себя за щеку. Посмотрел на пустой стол, не считая кружек (идентичных друг другу, одну из которых Люцифа использовал, а другую запретил Белиалу трогать).

— У меня осталось несколько пирожных. Не хотите?

— Это было бы замечательно! А где ты их купил и…

— Несколько? Только не говори, что ты кормил ими этого…

Братья заговорили одновременно, перекрыв слова друг друга. Заполнившее комнату оживление окончательно вскружило Белиалу голову и он, ничуть этому не сопротивляясь, схватился обеими руками за шанс узнать о Люцифа больше.

Люцифер был разговорчив за двоих. Пока Люцифа молча поглощал свое пирожное, младший брат успевал и есть, и отвечать на вопросы. От него Белиал узнал, откуда у него терпимость к вовсе не принятым в обществе взаимоотношениям, его работе фотографа и о множестве мелочей о Люцифа. В число последних вошло умение Люцифа готовить сложные блюда, которым он не пользовался, потому что это отнимало больше времени. Причина поддержки брата, несмотря на связь с мужчиной, оказалась тривиальна: Люцифер и сам не предпочитал женщин.

— Я уже думал, что брат так никого и не найдет и останется один. Очень рад, что ошибался, — добавил он.

Судя по его словам, сам Люцифер уже состоял с кем-то в отношениях. Прежде, чем он успел о них рассказать, чаепитие прервал стук в дверь.

— Уже время? — Люцифер взглянул на наручные часы. — И правда, я засиделся.

Встав, он попросил Белиала не утруждаться и сам открыл дверь. Незваного гостя Белиал ожидаемо не узнал. Это был бледный светловолосый мужчина ростом с самого Люцифера. Не здороваясь, он попросил Люцифера поторопиться и ушел.

— Это Азазель, — пояснил Люцифер, обуваясь, — он обычно вежливый, но из-за меня мы теперь опаздываем. Придется ехать на такси.

Попрощавшись, Люцифер негромко хлопнул дверью, оставив после себя тишину. Белиал поставил на стол локти и подпер подбородок:

— Так, как насчет приготовить что-нибудь вместе? Или сначала сходим вместе в магазин?  
Люцифа промолчал и он рассмеялся.

— Ладно, это была не смешная шутка. Займемся этим, когда я полноценно перееду.

Но переехать не получилось. Начав искать новое место работы, Белиал не мог подобрать ничего, что было недалеко от нового дома и удовлетворяло его по зарплате. Все свободное время он проводил в квартире Люцифа, чем немерено того раздражал, мешая одним своим присутствием. Посчитав, что это намек, Белиал сильно обжегся, попробовав отвлечь Люцифа от исследований. Сильнее, чем когда настойчиво попросил рассказать, чем же зарабатывает деньги сам Люцифа.

Как итог они не разговаривали несколько дней. Белиал, не считая, что не прав, не выдержав, извинился первым. И Люцифа вознаградил его за это. Так Белиалу показалось, когда тот показал билеты на курорт с горячими источниками. Слишком поздно заметив дату, до которой их нужно было использовать, Белиал не расстроился. Где бы Люцифа их не достал, это было предложение о совместном времяпрепровождении за пределами квартиры. Белиал возликовал.

Проспав почти всю дорогу, Люцифа несколько поумерил пыл Белиала. Гостиница, в которой они остановились, представляла собой заведение старого типа, где старались сохранить традиции, чем и привлекали клиентов. Других постояльцев было не так много — сказывался не сезон, что еще раз объясняло причину, почему Люцифа решил ехать именно сейчас — он не любил бессмысленные шум и суматоху. Об этом же Люцифа заявил Белиалу, когда тот позвал его сходить в источники. Достав свой главный багаж — ноутбук, Люцифа погрузился в мир за его экраном. А когда Белиал вернулся, уже не обиженный и отдохнувший, Люцифа уже спал.

Занятый ими номер состоял из двух комнат. Не став расстилать еще один матрас, Белиал привычно лег под бок к Люцифа и обнял его со спины. Закрыл глаза и прислушался. С улицы не доносилось ни звука. Чужое сердце размеренно стучало, передавая импульсы спокойствия в тело. Спать Белиал не хотел и вряд ли уснул бы. В такие моменты он просто наслаждался чужой близостью недоступной днем.

Если бы кто-то полгода назад сказал Белиалу, что ему хватит и простых объятий, и что он честно будет ждать, а не напористо добиваться, он счел бы этого человека ненормальным. И не то что бы Белиалу нравились беспорядочные связи и временные отношения. Люди, благодаря его природной харизме, открывались слишком просто и зачастую быстро надоедали, что породило в нем привычку менять партнера раньше, чем это произойдет. Люцифа едва ли стоил всех приложенных усилий, но рядом с ним скука все никак не наступала, и Белиал продолжал свои бесплодные попытки.

Незнакомая обстановка и непривычная температура не настраивали на сон и Белиал сел. Укрыл Люцифа одеялом, и уже было встал, когда его остановила рука.

— Люцифа-сенсей? — тихо позвал Белиал.

Его глаза привыкли к темноте, и он сумел рассмотреть складку, пролегшую на чужом лбе.

— Почему ты не спишь?

Сонный голос Люцифа в списке того, что Белиал вспоминал о нем, когда оставался один, значился где-то в самой верхушке. Прикосновения Люцифа были чуть выше. Прекрасно зная, что Люцифа это Люцифа и ему ничего не перепадет, Белиал все-таки переплел свои пальцы с чужими и произнес:

— Не могу уснуть. Хотите мне помочь?

Игривый тон Люцифа всегда пропускал мимо ушей. Так вышло и в этот раз. Белиалу так показалось. Полностью перевернувшись на спину, Люцифа, не отпуская его руки, привстал и, схватив Белиала за волосы, увлек за собой. Белиал едва успел выставить вперед локоть и упереть его в подушку, чудом промазав мимо головы. Казалось бы, предложение было очевидным, но будучи к чужому лицу достаточно близко для поцелуя, Белиал посмотрел в голубые глаза, ожидая объяснений. Он не хотел опять портить отношения и сдержался.

Люцифа звучно выдохнул через нос и, обвив Белиала за шею, заставил наклониться и коснулся его губ. Мгновением спустя Белиал вдавил его в матрас. Не прерывая поцелуя, сел на Люцифа сверху и, взяв за его подбородок, открыл рот. Почувствовав рывок за волосы, он не отпускал губы, пока не ощутил во рту острую боль. Отстранившись, он высунул язык и потрогал рану. Укус оказался не до крови.

— Ты совсем не знаешь меры.

Люцифа, утерев губы, исподлобья посмотрел на него так, будто Белиал навязался сам. Не считая, что должен извиняться, Белиал поцеловал его еще раз. Наклонился медленно, давая Люцифа возможность, которой тот не воспользовался. Учтя ошибку, Белиал прикрыл веки и осторожно двинул губами. Люцифа ответил. Прикоснувшись к его лицу, Белиал провел большим пальцем по скуле и поддел подбородок ладонью.

Прервав поцелуй, Белиал вновь заглянул в чужие глаза. Люцифа все еще выглядел недовольным, но принял ласку, когда пальцы погладили его шею.

— Ты что-нибудь вспомнил?

Странный вопрос заставил Белиала остановиться. Он порылся в одурманенном сознании, но не нашел, что на это сказать.

— Значит, нет. Слезай.

Белиал подчинился. Не зная, что сделал не так, остался сидеть рядом, надеясь, что его не прогонят совсем.

— Раздевайся.

Дождавшись, когда Белиал развязал пояс юкаты, Люцифа сел. Скинул одежду с его плеч и положил на грудь ладонь. Выглядел он достаточно серьезно, чтобы Белиалу не подумалось, что они продолжают. Пальцы Люцифа были на удивление холодными. Чуть пройдясь вверх-вниз, три из них щекотливо погладили кожу. Белиал довольно вздохнул. Ощущение дискомфорта пришло внезапно. Не сумев выдохнуть, Белиал стиснул руки в кулаки. Люцифа ввел в него один из пальцев на фалангу. Не веря своим глазам, Белиал приоткрыл рот, попытавшись ухватить воздуха. Легкие не послушались, и он захлопал губами словно рыба.

— Все еще ничего?

Недовольство Люцифа росло с каждым мгновением. Добавив еще пару пальцев, просунув их еще глубже, он переспросил. Не слыша и не видя его, Белиал замотал головой, силясь избавить себя от муки. Люцифа обнял его свободной рукой, уткнув себе в шею и тут же, не давая передыха, дикая боль сотрясла все его тело. Введя в него пол ладони, Люцифа пошевелил рукой. Белиал всхлипнул. Каким-то чудом не теряя сознания, он почувствовал, как Люцифа нащупал в нем «что-то». Огладив «это» что-то указательным пальцем, Люцифа обхватил «это» ладонью.

— Ну как, Белиал?

Что именно Люцифа сказал, Белиал понять не смог. Уловил по интонации, что его страдания не напрасны, но не более. Люцифа положил ладонь ему на затылок и произнес на ухо:

— Кто я такой?

Не в состоянии сказать ни слова, Белиал дал ответ в мыслях: «создатель, Фа-сан». Изумление на мгновение пересилило боль, но накатило обратно с удвоенной силой. Люцифа расслабил ладонь, и стало чуть легче. Белиал произнес то, что подсказало ему сознание.

— А кто ты? — тем же тоном спросил Люцифа.

«Белиал. Падший ангел. Первый в своем роде и…»

По комнате разнесся хлопок. Ветер всколыхнул шторы, растрепал одежду и смел одеяло к стене. Все еще дрожа, Белиал обнял Люцифа. Рука в его груди шевельнулась, принеся новый болезненный импульс, но с ним пришла и едва заметная искра удовольствия. Лежащая на затылке ладонь провела по волосам.

— Белиал, отвечай.

Раскрыв губы, Белиал хрипло выдохнул ему в шею:

— Фа-сан. Наконец-то я… — он запнулся, — что я вообще?..

— Память вернулась не полностью? Ты первый созданный мной падший ангел.

Белиал слушал объяснение, в котором на самом деле не нуждался. Сформировавшаяся поверх изначальной личность отказывалась принимать происходящее как должное. Голос Люцифа размеренно тек в уши, щекоча кожу дыханием. Тело Люцифа было теплым, как и положено живому, приятно мягким для объятий, несмотря на худобу; Люцифа пах далекими воспоминаниями о потрепанных временем книгах.

Не сознавая состояние Белиала, Люцифа продолжал:

— В твоем ядре нет повреждений. Ты сам сделал из себя человека. Мне пришлось вмешаться напрямую, чтобы все перенастроить. Зачем ты сотворил такую глупость?

Не услышав ответа, Люцифа вновь окликнул его:

— Белиал.

— Я… я не мог больше ждать.

— Ждать чего?

Белиал медленно отстранился и посмотрел в чужое лицо. Без сомнений, Люцифа содержал в себе астрального исследователя Люцифа, но у их облика имелись различия. Телу теперешнего Люцифа было уже как минимум за тридцать и, хотя он все еще выглядел молодо, мелкие морщинки у глаз и рта давали знать о том, что лучшие годы начали проходить. Прежний Люцифа сохранял неизменную красоту десятками столетий. Причина была сама собой разумеющаяся — один был человеком, а другой бессмертным.  
Белиал криво улыбнулся. Именно поэтому он предпочел сыграть в человека сам, а не просто использовать людей для развлечений.

— Я долгое время не понимал, почему Санди так мучался, не имея своей роли как астральный зверь. Когда я перепробовал все, чтобы исполнить вашу последнюю волю, мне пришлось столкнуться с этим чувством самому.

Люцифа молчал, внимательно слушая. Будь он действительно прежним, он не дал бы сказать Белиалу ни словом больше. Белиал прикоснулся к его щеке, погладил пальцами, проверяя, действительно ли тот жив, будто того, что Люцифа обнимал его, было недостаточно, чтобы доказать реальность существования.

— Как Санди сошел с ума через пару тысяч лет после смерти Сингулярности, так и я не смог ни найти причины жить дальше, ни развеять скуку. Для меня ваша смерть была медленным ядом.

— Другими словами, ты отбросил свои обязанности, чтобы убежать от подражания чувствам людей и сам стал одним из них.

Люцифа обхватил ядро всей пятерной, погрузив руку в грудь до запястья. Болезненно простонав, Белиал содрогнулся, уронив голову на его плечо.

— Простите… я не отрицаю… что виноват…

— Извинения не вернут потраченное зря время. Мне осталось не так долго.

— Н-нет…

— Нет?

Белиал сипло выдавил по слогам:

— Не умирайте… я не хочу вновь… потерять смысл жизни…

— Ты плачешь?

Расслабив пальцы, Люцифа медленно извлек обратно руку. Тело Белиала мелко била дрожь. Отстранив его от себя, Люцифа поднял его лицо за подбородок. По щекам Белиала стекали крупные слезы. Он пытался их сморгнуть, но они скатывались с ресниц.

— Как же ты жалок.

Но в голосе Люцифа не слышалось ни отвращения, ни разочарованности. Растерев несколько капель пальцем по скулам Белиала, Люцифа произнес:

— Человек здесь я, но больше эмоций испытываешь ты. Тебе так нравится им подражать?  
Белиал не ответил.

— Можешь быть спокоен, даже когда я умру, ты сможешь найти меня вновь.

Почему-то Белиалу не верилось, хотя он прекрасно знал, что Люцифа не стал бы врать ради его утешения. Обескураживала и непривычная ласка наряду с пустым тоном.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? Я внес несколько изменений касательно себя.

Задумавшись, Белиал не нашелся что сказать. Все казалось таким же, как и прежде. Человек в Белиале растворился, впитавшись в прошлый опыт, но лишь потому, что пришел к согласию с самим с собой.

— Белиал.

Подняв глаза, Белиал заговорил:

— Ничего не конфликтует. Я не знаю, что изменилось.

— Так и должно быть, — Люцифа хмыкнул. — Когда придет время, ты сможешь этим воспользоваться.

Любопытство в Белиале не смогло пересилить тревогу.

— А что насчет сейчас?

— Сейчас…

Мгновение паузы казалось, длилось вечно. Люцифа прервался, положив руки Белиалу на плечи. Оглянулся.

— Сейчас я лягу спать. Принеси одеяло.

Скорее желая исполнить приказ, нежели осознанно, Белиал высвободился из его рук, встал и вернулся уже с одеялом. Люцифа к этому моменту уже лег. Накрыв его одеялом, Белиал собирался уйти, но Люцифа позвал его по имени.

— Ложись.

— Фа-сан, теперь мне не нужен отдых.

За глупый ответ Белиал был награжден едким взглядом. Больше не пытаясь возразить, он опустился на матрас, лег и обнял Люцифа со спины.

— Спокойной ночи, Фа-сан.

— Спокойной ночи.

Закрыв глаза, Белиал теперь уже зная причину, вновь не нашел в себе тяги ко сну. Пропало и желание уединиться и все обдумать, чтобы ненароком не заслужить неприятие Люцифа. Тот положил ладонь на перекинутую через себя руку. Слушая его сердцебиение, Белиал погрузился в дрему.


	2. Chapter 2

Время близилось к вечеру. Дети выходили из школьных ворот группами и поодиночке. На них всех была одна и та же форма, отличающаяся лишь разделением на женскую и мужскую. Голову каждого ребенка закрывала шапочка, а за спиной красовался большой рюкзак, где в цветастых брелоках неизменно свисал свисток.

Белиал наблюдал за ними с крыши одного из соседних зданий. Подперев щеку ладонью, считал, как медленно тянутся минуты, кажущиеся вечностью из-за нетерпения. Ждал не так уж и долго. Несравненно меньше прошлого раза. С того мгновения, как Люцифа вновь навсегда закрыл глаза, прошло едва ли десять лет. Белиалу было чем заняться. Люцифа оставил ему целый список пожеланий на следующую жизнь. Скуку это не умалило.

В воротах показались два светловолосых ребенка и Белиал встрепенулся. Взявшись за руки, близнецы вышли на тротуар и направились в противоположную от Белиала сторону. Тот усмехнулся. Люцифер, как и в прошлый раз, был для Люцифа братом. Перерождался ли астральный зверь человеком? Или же его ядро, следуя первоначальным настройкам, изменяло тело вновь и вновь, чтобы быть рядом с создателем и защищать его? Вопрос остался без ответа. Люцифа отказался от вмешательства в ядро Люцифера, пока не вернул бы все свои знания, потерявшиеся в потоке бесчисленных перерождений.

За годы одиночества Белиал не раз развлекал себя мыслью, чтобы оказаться на месте Люцифера и стать Люцифа настоящей плотью и кровью, быть связанным неразрывными узами семьи. Нулевой шанс возможности этого не останавливал. Напротив, еще больше забавляло осознание, что с ним эта трагедия не повторится. Сандальфон в конечном итоге умер от тоски, а его ядро, лишившись противоречащих данных, неведомым образом привело все к тому, что возродило Люцифера, привязав его к их создателю. Другого астрального зверя, привязавшего себя уже к Люциферу, Белиал предпочитал не вспоминать. За те годы, что он следил, как создатель, родившись, растет, Азазель не появлялся рядом ни разу.

Используя крылья, Белиал спустился в переулок. Выйдя на улицу, пригладил растрепавшиеся волосы и, закинув школьную сумку за плечо, направился следом за близнецами. Никто не обратил внимания на еще одного обычного школьника, идущего домой. Способностью перестроить тело так, чтобы придать себе любую внешность, Белиал не воспользовался на полную, остановившись на том, чтобы выглядеть как подросток. Он нагнал детей, когда те прошли магазины и многолюдные аллеи, выйдя к дороге у реки. Путь этот был в обход, но Люцифа всегда выбирал его специально, почти никогда не отказываясь, чтобы порадовать Люцифера, любившего смотреть на воду.

Убедившись, что никого нет рядом, Белиал преградил близнецам дорогу. Дети ожидаемо насторожились увидев незнакомого «взрослого». Люцифа завел руку назад, взявшись за свисток. Едва сдержавшись, чтобы не подшутить и не исполнить роль хулигана, Белиа улыбнулся. Как он думал, этого было достаточно, вместо превращения в такого же, как они ребенка. У Люцифа было другое мнение, и он попытался обойти Белиала, утянув за собой брата.

— Погодите-ка.

С легкостью поймав детей за рюкзаки, Белиал оттянул их обратно к себе и вырвал у Люцифа свисток.

— Не надо никого звать, я просто хочу вам кое-что отдать.

Белиал протянул Люциферу маленькую флейту. Ойкнув, тот взял ее и, сняв рюкзак, принялся в нем копаться.

— Я… я не мог ее потерять!

— Как видишь, я ее нашел, — лучезарно улыбнулся Белиал. — Теперь с меня сняты подозрения?

Люцифа принял обратно свисток из его рук. Сам он вряд ли бы поверил, что способен что-то потерять, но не мог со стопроцентной уверенностью ручаться за брата. Узнать, что Белиал вытащил флейту из рюкзака Люцифера, он не мог, и ничего не оставалось, кроме как выразить благодарность, что он и сделал.

— Спасибо.

— Всегда, пожалуйста. Твоему брату впредь следует быть осторожным. Если бы это был не я, все могло бы закончиться иначе.

— Откуда ты узнал, что это флейта моего брата?

Белиала ничуть не смутило, что к нему обратились без должного уважения и он ответил:

— Я тоже хожу этой дорогой домой и часто вас вижу.

 

Знакомство со скрипом, но завязалось. Доброжелательный Люцифер был рад завести нового друга, а Люцифа решил его не расстраивать. Видеть Люцифа заботливым старшим братом было в новинку и Белиал не упускал случая об этом упомянуть, пускай это и укрепляло стену недоверия между ним и близнецами. Его цель была иной, нежели заслужить расположение. Белиалу просто хотелось провести время рядом с невинным Люцифа, не подозревающим о своей настоящей сущности. Как с ним самим и поступил Люцифа.

Это оказалось гораздо интереснее, чем он рассчитывал. Ребенком Люцифа умудрялся совмещать прежнюю заносчивость с доселе невиданным любопытством. Похоже, родители не смогли разглядеть в нем гениальности, предположив, что он плохо учится не из-за скуки, а лени. Белиалу, как он счел, удалось найти к нему подход сразу, благо он прекрасно знал, как и на что Люцифа реагирует. Вместо того чтобы заставлять его социализировать с другими детьми, Белиал давал ему читать книги.

По субботам близнецы с родителями посещали церковь. Вера в христианского бога всегда вызывала у Люцифа вдумчивое выражение лица, будто он действительно задумывался, что тот существует. Позабыв об истинных творцах и их созданиях, люди возвели себе новых идолов и даже заставили одного из создателей усомниться в себе. Белиал находил в этом особое ироничное очарование. Проповедники нового мира поражали. Или же современные люди отупели, не имея веских доказательств веры. В любом случае Белиала это не касалось до тех пор, пока родители Люцифа не пытались давить на ребенка своими убеждениями.

На речи проповедника предполагалось слушать, но Люцифа тайком читал. Прежде, чем вмешаться в его жизнь, Белиал незримо помогал ему оставаться незамеченным. В этот раз он этого не сделал. Последствия оказались серьезнее, чем Белиал рассчитывал. Люцифа заметил священник, попросил, как ему показалось, праведного ребенка поделиться строками писания, которое тот читал и, когда этого не случилось…

Мать вывела Люцифа за пределы часовни на задний двор, где цвели розы, а затем вернулась к отцу и предположительно Люциферу. Отругав ребенка за саморазумеющийся инстинкт убить скуку, родителям предстояло просить прощения за устроенный скандал. Белиал не считал их настолько набожными, но это дало ему прекрасный шанс остаться с Люцифа наедине.

Он вспорхнул с крыши и спрыгнул мальчику за спину. Услышав это, Люцифа обернулся и застыл, смотря на Белиала так, будто он не спрятал крылья.

— Откуда ты тут… — он мотнул головой, — не важно. Чего тебе?

Сложив руки крест-накрест, Люцифа ясно дал понять, что не намерен разговаривать с взрослыми. Это Белиала позабавило куда больше, чем произошедшее в часовне.

— Я решил посмотреть, как ты тут. Они подняли шум из-за такой мелочи, что это просто смешно.

— Правда?.. — в глазах Люцифа на мгновение вспыхнула и умерла надежда, — так ты видел.

— Мне тоже приходится каждую неделю выслушивать эти скучные проповеди о несуществующем боге.

— Как ты можешь утверждать, что его нет? Этому нет ни доказательств, ни опровержений.

— Я знаю это.

В глазах Люцифа промелькнуло недоверие, и Белиал едва не рассмеялся.

— И у тебя есть доказательства?

Белиал помотал головой.

— Не те, которые ты хочешь. Но… — Белиал присел на корточки, оказавшись с Люцифа на одном уровне, — что бы ты ответил, если бы я сказал, что ты и есть настоящий бог?

Люцифа не мигая уставился ему в глаза. Удивившись, что на него подействовало очарование, Белиал и подставил лицо в протянутые ладони. Маленькие пальцы щекотливо обняли щеки. Нежные и мягкие, словно бутоны только распустившихся цветов, перекрывая собой воспоминания о шероховатой морщинистой коже. Белиалу хотелось расцеловать каждый палец, осыпать лаской все тело маленького ничего не знающего ребенка, чтобы тот, как и прежде, брюзгливо сморщил нос.

Белиал выдохнул и Люцифа отстранился. Соблазн был велик, как и тоска. Довольствоваться тем, что дано, не было в его инстинктах, но этот ребенок все еще не был его создателем. Такой Люцифа и через тысячу лет не стал бы прежним. Став человеком, он вынужденно начал меняться, а Белиал все эти годы топтался на месте. Попытки заразиться этой «болезнью» давали результаты, но Белиал ощутимо не успевал, пускай Люцифа и сдерживал свое очеловечивание.

— Белиал?

— М?

Люцифа сжал губы, будто неуверенный, как сказать.

— Говори все что угодно и я исполню.

— Тогда ответь мне. Ты не случайно со мной познакомился. Зачем?

Детский голос нес в себе твердость взрослого. На мгновение Белиалу показалось, что к Люцифа вернулась память. Он улыбнулся и, приложив палец к губам, произнес:

— Это секрет, которым мне запрещено делиться, но… — он положил руку мальчику на плечо, — ты можешь приказать мне, и я расскажу.

— Тогда я приказываю. Говори.

Белиал едва не рассмеялся, вовремя прикусив губу. Люцифа и в голову не пришло подумать о чужих чувствах, что еще раз проявило его прежнюю сущность. С другой стороны все дети были жестоки, и даже маленький Люцифер не был тому исключением. Белиал решил сказать правду.

— Давным-давно, еще во времена, когда небо заполняли парящие острова, ты создал меня. Поэтому, где бы и кем бы ты не был, я буду всегда рядом.

В отвращении скорчив нос, Люцифа оттолкнул Белиала.

— Совращение малолетних это преступление.

— Какие сложные слова ты знаешь.

— Я тебе больше не верю. Лжец.

Пихнув Белиала в грудь, Люцифа убежал. Приложенной силы оказалось недостаточно и Белиал не упал. Посмотрев мальчику вслед, он оперся руками о колени и встал. Выждал несколько секунд, а затем произнес:

— Выходи. Он ушел.

Розы зашуршали и из-за куста показался Люцифер. Выйдя к Белиалу, он прижал руку к груди.

— А ты мне тоже не веришь? — смешливо произнес Белиал и потрепал Люцифера по голове.

— Верю и простите, что подслушивал, но… — его голос задрожал, — когда взрослые начали кричать…

Вновь опустившись на уровень глаз ребенка, Белиал погладил его по плечу.

— Все нормально. Только не плачь.

Люцифер закивал, стерев выступившую на ресницы влагу.

— Не буду. Старший брат говорит, что плакать глупо.

— Глупо… да…

Утешая Люцифера, к которому он не питал особых чувств, Белиал все же задумался над его словами. Люцифа умел плакать? За все время, что Белиал наблюдал за ним, такого не происходило. Да и сам Люцифер плаксой не был.

— То что вы сказали о брате…

Белиал отвлекся на ребенка.

— Что именно?

— Что… он бог и вас создал.

— Передумал мне верить?

— Нет! — моментально возразил Люцифер, — но откуда вы знаете?

Белиал мог бы ответить, что это само собой разумеющееся, знать о сущности того, кого первым увидел в жизни, но вместо этого он сказал:

— Он создал и тебя. По своему подобию.

Сказанное никак не повлияло на выражение Люцифера. Он все так же зачарованно смотрел в ответ, ожидая других подробностей. Белиал вздохнул и встал. Разговоров с Люцифером на сегодня ему хватило. Пускай астральный зверь не помнил ничего из «прошлой» жизни, Белиал все еще не хотел прощать ему убийство Люцифа. Да и разговаривал Белиал с ним лишь потому что вновь воссоединился с создателем, иначе сразу бы убил служившего бельмом на глазу ангела, перетягивающего внимание Люцифа на себя. Полезным Люцифер был разве что, как хорошая причина появляться рядом с близнецами, интересуясь общением с Белиалом более чем чрезмерно.

— Бел-лиал-сан?

Белиал обернулся. Не ожидавший его ухода Люцифер походил на пристыженного щенка. Обычно подавляемый авторитетом старшего, оставшись один, он, казалось, не мог решить сам за себя. Это было забавно, но не настолько, чтобы остаться. Однако встретившись с ним глазами, Белиал передумал. Мольба во взгляде точной копии Люцифа не дала сделать ему ни шагу.

Пожав плечами, Белиал вернулся назад и, скрывая недовольство, протянул Люциферу руку. Улыбнувшись, тот с радостью принял предложение проводить.

 

Спустя месяц или около того, Белиал сумел вписать себя в круг семьи близнецов. Родители детей решили, что Люцифа нужно восполнять пробел в знании религиозных текстов, когда более набожному Люциферу стоит найти на это время занятие по душе. И, в то время как Люцифер оставался на выбранных родителями занятиях, Люцифа один шел домой, где его ждал наставник из церкви. Этим наставником был Белиал.

Решив воспользоваться разделением близнецов, после небольших манипуляций и убеждений, Белиал стал надежным другом главного «отца» церкви и, по его научению, был отправлен к ребенку, остро нуждающемуся в божьем слове. Выражение лица Люцифа Белиал запомнил навсегда. Восхитительное наивное неверие с едва заметной ноткой ощущения предательства ожиданий. Особое удовольствие Белиал нашел в непосредственном обучении.

Сам мало представляя об иерархии в церкви и проповедуемого ей «истинном» пути о создании мира, Белиал читал вслух. В корне неверные представления о сущности всего сначала безмерно веселили, но спустя всего несколько занятий, ему стало откровенно   
скучно. Люцифа же не слушал его изначально, притворяясь, что понимает и кивая, когда надо, но, в общем-то, не скрывая своего безразличия к наставнику. Успевшего отвыкнуть от такого обращения, Белиала задело. Впрочем, исправлять отношение к себе ребенка, он не спешил, предпочтя оставить все как есть, чтобы хорошо обдумать, какой способ в дальнейшем меньше скажется на настроении Люцифа, когда тот вспомнит о своей истинной сущности.

На четвертое занятие Белиал заснул, как бы неправдоподобно это не прозвучало. Когда Люцифа перед очередным чтением предложил ему чай, он не придал этому значения, почувствовав примесь чего-то иного. Скорее всего, это было снотворное, маловероятно, что яд, но даже так сама мысль, что подобное могло подействовать на Белиала выглядела еще смехотворнее любого дикого предположения. Как бы ни то ни было, а Люцифа нашелся в своей комнате с книгой в руках. Мальчик поднял на наставника глаза и тут же опустил обратно. Убедившись в его сохранности, Белиал позволил уделить внимание себе. Выйдя из комнаты, направился в ванную комнату умыться. Открыл кран и, задумавшись, что скорее всего дело в ядре, работавшем без передыха последние лет двадцать, хотя такой срок был мелочью, опустил руки под воду и замер, взглянув в зеркало.

Толстые цветные линии начинались на лбу и, завитками спускаясь ниже глаз, уходили концами с подбородка на шею. Белиал издал смешок, не веря глазам, уж слишком ребяческой была эта выходка, пускай снотворное придало ей остроты.

— Лю-ци-фа-чаа-н, — позвал он, выйдя из ванной комнаты.

Белиал осекся, увидев Люцифа прямо перед собой в конце коридора. Плотно сжав растянувшиеся в улыбке губы, не дав себе рассмеяться, Люцифа прикрыл рот книгой и все-таки фыркнул. В этом было большее, нежели просто что-то знакомое и, забывшись, Белиал позвал:

— Фа-сан.

Отразившееся в глазах ребенка непонимание, вынудило его продолжить:

— В прошлый раз ты мне не поверил, но может быть сейчас послушаешь правду об этом мире? Читать эту толстую книженцию сущая пытка.

— Ладно, — уступчиво произнес Люцифа. — Если ты обещаешь, что твои истории будут не такие скучные, то я послушаю.

 

Они сидели на диване на достаточном друг от друга расстоянии. Люцифа явно не доверял «наставнику» и занимал место с краю. Предпочтя не заметить его пожелание, Белиал пересел ближе — на середину, где, если захотел бы, мог до него достать. Люцифа бросил взгляд на перекинутую через спинку руку, но вслух ничего не заметил. Скептично отнесся к голословным доказательствам, однако счел рассказы интереснее чтения вслух и, заставляя Белиала рыться в памяти в поисках ответов, все-таки проявил себя. Спросил:

— Если я твой бог, то кого же я хотел превзойти?

Ненадолго умолкнув, Белиал с улыбкой произнес:

— А это ты узнаешь, когда подрастешь.

— Не ты ли сказал, что сделаешь все, что прикажу?

Белиал развел руками, прекратив подпирать подбородок:

— Я могу рассказать все в мельчайших подробностях, но какой в этом сейчас толк? Ты должен был все вспомнить, когда тебе будет... около двенадцати. Тогда бы я пришел за тобой и ты бы смог продолжить исследования с того момента, где остановился в прошлой жизни.

— Тогда что ты здесь делаешь сейчас?

Белиал подсел ближе и Люцифа заметно занервничал.

— Фа-сан разумеется, будет в гневе от такого обращения, но, — он протянул руку и положил ее мальчику на плечо, — он мертв и сейчас ты Люцифа-чан. Единственное, что связывает меня с ним в этом мире. Зная, что ты существуешь, я хочу быть рядом каждую секунду этого существования. Ты даже не представляешь, какого это, иметь предназначение и быть не в состоянии ему следовать.

Люцифа выдержал его слова не моргая, повел плечом, чтобы сбросить руку, но Белиал сжал ладонь и, резко дернув на себя, заставил уткнуться в грудь.

— Отпусти, — возмутился Люцифа. Его голос приглушила одежда. От Белиала исходил странный запах, щекочущий нос. Уперев руки ему в грудь, Люцифа попытался высвободиться и, не сумев перебороть силу объятий, неожиданно чихнул.

— Ты не простудился, Люцифа-чан? — искренне взволнованно сказал Белиал. 

Стукнув по нему ладонью, Люцифа ответил:

— Я не ребенок!

— Как скажешь.

 

Приоткрыв веки, Люцифа сначала не понял, на чем лежит. Что-то темной пеленой стояло перед глазами. Окутанный теплом, Люцифа, было, перевернулся на другой бок, как неожиданно перекатился в пустоту и, прежде чем это осознал, был пойман под спину. Сон как рукой сняло.

— Как спалось?

Голос Белиала раздался прямо над ухом. Не поворачиваясь, Люцифа поелозил головой, устраиваясь на его ногах. Не сумев найти удобной позы, сел и откинулся на спинку дивана. Закрыл глаза. Произнес:

— Я уснул из-за тебя?

— Я подумал, тебе стоит успокоиться…

— Ты сделаешь для меня все что угодно, не так ли?

Белиал зашелестел одеждой, прижавшись к его боку и, наклонившись, звучно усмехнулся в висок.

— Разумеется.

Ощутив, как чужая рука медленно обвилась вокруг талии, Люцифа дал себя обнять. Пока Белиал предавался праздности, его голову занимали мысли о складывающейся действительности. На днях в подтверждение своей нечеловеческой сущности Белиал показал крылья. Люцифа сам убедился, что они настоящие, в отличие от слов и обещаний, еще не нарушенных, но все равно не имеющих ценности.

— Ты убьешь для меня?

— Кого угодно, — последовал моментальный ответ.

— И сядешь в тюрьму?

— Я предпочел бы не делать глупостей. Фа-сан велел намеренно не встревать в неприятности.

Люцифа посмотрел ему в глаза.

— Значит, не все, — толкнул Белиала локтем в бок, — отпусти.

Белиал разомкнул руки, но не отпустил.

— Не стоит вести себя как ребенок, — он рассмеялся, будто сказал какую-то особо смешную шутку, — я готов убить любого, но у меня есть здравый смысл, благодаря которому я решаю полезность твоих приказов.

— Тебе нужно не думать, а исполнять, — Люцифа разжал его пальцы на животе и оттолкнул руку. Встал. — Вне зависимости, от того что я велю, ты должен это сделать. Понял?

Белиал поднялся с дивана и, в шутливом реверансе опустившись на одно колено, преклонил голову. Лицо его было серьезно.

— Если это то, чего ты действительно желаешь.

Люцифа смерил его пристальным взглядом с головы до пят. Нахмурил брови и произнес:

— Тогда… я хочу полетать на тебе.

Белиал лукаво улыбнулся, показав клыки. Инстинкт велел Люцифа бежать. Отбросив сомнения, мальчик протянул руку в открытую ладонь.

 

Небо было на удивление холодным. Ветер нещадно трепал волосы, задувал в уши и проникал сквозь несколько слоев теплой одежды. Тело Белиала не грело и, прижимаясь к его груди, Люцифа то и дело скашивал в сторону взгляд, проверяя, жив ли тот, останавливая взгляд на огромных крыльях. Тонкие и перепончатые, лишенные перьев, они едва ли подходили ангелу, пускай и падшему. Но и на демона Белиал не походил, слишком уж не соответствуя образам о которых читал: те не дотягивали.

— Куда направимся, Люцифа-чан?

Люцифа поежился, ощутив его дыхание над ухом. Зависнув в воздухе, Белиал поправил съехавшую ему на глаза шапку. Подняв голову, Люцифа раскрыл рот, но забыл, что хотел сказать. Раскинувшийся океан голубого завораживал и Люцифа пришел в себя, ощутив легкий толчок от взмаха крыльев. Взглянул на Белиала, о чем тут же пожалел. Послушно ожидая, тот улыбался так широко, что казалось, его лицо порвет пополам. В его глазах читалось то, что обычно крылось глубоко внутри, но сейчас вырвалось наружу, нечто, чего Люцифа не понимал, но инстинкты велели этого опасаться и он им верил. Бездумную попытку отпрянуть Белиал пресек сразу, плотнее перехватив мальчика за талию.

— Фа-сан? — склонил он голову.

Люцифа сморгнул замешательство.

— Я хочу к морю.

— К морю, — Белиал сделал паузу, будто смакуя его слова. Кивнул, — в таком случае стоит поспешить, если мы хотим вернуться к вечеру.

«Я не хочу туда возвращаться», — едва не ответил Люцифа, вовремя сдержавшись. Худшее, что могло произойти, пока он жил с семьей, Люцифа представлял, в отличие от последствий выбора предоставить заботу о себе Белиалу. Как слуга, каким он себя вел, Белиал сдерживался. Стараясь не думать, что будет, если дать ему волю, Люцифа крепче стиснул ладони. Воздух от хлопка обдал холодной волной, заставив зажмуриться. Белиал коснулся губами уха и произнес:

— Держись крепче.

Когда Люцифа наконец получил возможность встать на землю, та сразу же ушла из-под ног. Белиал подхватил его под руки, не дав упасть. Задрав голову назад, ощутив головокружение, Люцифа открыл рот и звучно выдохнул.

— Ты как?

Дав опереться о себя спиной, Белиал, сняв с него шапку, положил руку на лоб. Люцифа моргнул. Бездумно подметил, что в отличие от него, Белиал ничуть не выглядел уставшим, и лениво смахнул холодную руку. Облизнул сухие губы, почувствовав жажду. Не без помощи встав обратно на ноги, Люцифа получил возможность взглянуть в сторону шумящей воды. Небо начало окрашиваться в пастельно-розовый, затемняя голубо-зеленую переливающуюся гладь моря. Вдохнув соленый воздух, Люцифа сморщил нос от непривычного запаха.

Скинув куртку, следом свитер, штаны, обувь и носки, он едва не бегом направился к морю. Песок под ногами приятно согревал кожу, обволакивая теплом, как и солнечный свет. Оказавшись у кромки воды, Люцифа остановился, ступив на омытый водой песок. Не добежавшая волна откатилась и набежала с новой силой, уже дальше, намочив ноги. Люцифа опустился на корточки и поймал отступающую воду в ладони. Чувство прохлады оказалось настолько восхитительным, что он не удержался и усмехнулся.

Увлекшись, Люцифа вздрогнул от брызнувшей в лицо воды и упал назад. Где-то в стороне раздался смех Белиала. Растерев влагу по лицу, Люцифа сел и оглянулся. Белиал оказался далеко впереди, едва заметный в воде темной макушкой. Стукнув кулаком по сырому песку, Люцифа скорчил обиженную гримасу. Он совсем забыл, что из них двоих именно Белиал больше вел себя по-ребячески. Встав, Люцифа отряхнул прилипший песок. Еще раз посмотрел, где находится Белиал и направился к сложенной одежде.

Белиал вышел из воды, когда солнце почти полностью утонуло в море. Дожидаясь его на берегу, Люцифа поднял голову и прищурился, пытаясь его разглядеть. Походящие на драгоценные камни глаза ответили таким же пристальным вниманием. Завороженный, Люцифа забыл, что хотел сказать. Сияя в лучах закатного солнца бледнокожий Белиал едва ли походил на человеческое существо особенно лицом — слишком правильные черты наводили на мысли об искусственном вмешательстве для его красоты. Белиал утверждал, что Люцифа создал его таким и, правдивы ли были эти слова или нет, возражать им не хотелось.

— Хочешь еще куда-то или летим обратно?

Белиал склонился над ним, капая водой и, очарованный его бархатистым голосом, Люцифа подался ближе. Опустив глаза ниже лица, мальчик скорчил гримасу, сидя попятился назад, отбил протянутую руку и встал сам.

Возвращаясь вслед за ним к одежде, Белиал что-то довольно насвистывал. Спутать свой размер с детским не представлялось возможным и он сразу обнаружил пропажу всей своей одежды, выйдя на берег, но не подал вида. Подождав, пока Люцифа осталось надеть лишь куртку, Белиал состроил удивленное лицо и оглянулся.

— Люцифа-чан, ты мою одежду не видел?

Надвинув на глаза шапку, мальчик невозмутимо указал на море. Белиал звучно рассмеялся.

— И правда, я говорил, что простуда мне не грозит.

 

В этот день родители близнецов не ночевали дома. Вопросы о позднем возвращении могли возникнуть лишь у младшего брата, но, к удивлению Люцифа, того не было дома. Прежде, чем поддаться панике, он обошел весь дом, проверив каждый угол. Вернувшись домой, Люцифер наверняка испугался, никого не застав и, конечно, спрятался. Другого объяснения исчезновения брата Люцифа не видел, насколько неправдоподобным оно не казалось бы. 

Однако Люцифер не нашелся ни на заднем дворе ни в стенном шкафу родителей. Задумавшись, где он мог забыть посмотреть, Люцифа забрел на кухню, где Белиал разливал чай по чашкам. Остановившись взглядом на его все еще голой спине, Люцифа округлил глаза. Белиал как-то вскользь упоминал, что у Люцифера был свой подобный себе «поклонник».

— Белиал. Люцифера нигде нет.

Тот обернулся, держа в руках чашки. Выглядел он настолько расслабленно, будто не расслышал. Люцифа скривил губы.

— Найди его. Немедленно.

— Э? Сейчас? А как же чай? — спокойным же тоном ответил тот. Повел плечами, прогоняя мурашки от прикосновения к теплой чашке и залпом осушил ее содержимое. — Люцифер в состоянии о себе позаботиться.

— Он еще ребенок!

— Но отнюдь не человек и, — Белиал сделал шаг навстречу Люцифа, когда тот отступил назад, — не слабее меня, между прочим. Но ты прав, стоит его найти. Будет проблемно, если ты не будешь ничего помнить, а он пробудится.

— Он мой брат!

— А вот такого я от тебя не ожидал, — присвистнул Белиал. Рассмеялся, — но ты же все еще не Фа-сан.

— Белиал!

Тот махнул рукой:

— Понял-понял. Найти Люцифера. Только перед этим, если позволишь, я что-нибудь надену.

Белиал вышел, оставив Люцифа на кухне. Не помня, как сжимал их, разжав кулаки, Люцифа выдохнул. Расстегнул куртку и сел на стул. Дымящаяся перед глазами чашка одним своим видом повысила температуру в комнате на еще пару градусов. Чувствуя, как горят щеки, Люцифа скинул и практически всю одежду. Бездумно взглянув на бесформенную сваленную в кучу одежду, он положил руки на стол и уткнулся в них лицом. Сдержать желание пойти искать Люцифера самому это не помогло, но холодное дерево чуть охладило его пыл.

Хлопнула входная дверь. Белиал ушел. Что-то подсказывало не дать ему уйти. Скорее всего то самое сомнение, что в присутствии Белиала призывало к осторожности и недоверию. Люцифа уставился на идущий из чашки пар. Облизнулся. Его все еще мучила жажда. Утолить пресность будней не вышло и, более того, он не знал где брат. Протянув руку, он согласился, что обожется, но обманутые ожидания не принимали полученный итог. 

 

Перво-наперво Белиал решил заглянуть в самое очевидное место — школу. Родители решили, что музыка была тем, что ему не хватало и кроме уроков для всех, Люцифер состоял в школьном оркестре. Кажется, скоро он должен был участвовать в конкурсе и младший близнец подошел к репетициям основательно. Разумеется, до ночи детей не держали, но, едва ли его зная, Белиалу не осталось ничего другого, кроме как искать зацепки о местонахождении в школе. 

Особо не надеясь, Белиал проверил класс и парту Люцифера. Заглянул на всякий случай с соседнюю комнату, где учился Люцифа. В отведенное под клубную деятельность крыло, он направился напрочь лишенный энтузиазма, готовя себя к мысли, что потратит на Люцифера всю ночь, если еще повезет.

С шумом открыв дверь, Белиал остановился на пороге небольшого зала. Свет убывающей луны едва касался теней на расставленных полукругом стульев, но Белиалу не составило труда выделить из них пару занятых. Две маленькие прижатые друг к другу фигуры зашевелились, потревоженные громким звуком. В одной сразу же узнался Люцифер. Чтобы назвать другого, Белиалу потребовалась еще пара секунд — Азазель. Крошечный Азазель, едва ли достающий ему до пояса. Он рассмеялся.

— Бе… Белиал-сан? — сконфуженно произнес Люцифер сквозь широкий зевок. Оглянулся, — а почему так темно?

— Потому что уже ночь. Объяснишь, как так получилось дома. Люцифа-чан был очень расстроен, когда ты его не встретил, так что давай поскорее вернемся.

Белиал подошел к стульям. Люцифер без заминки взялся за протянутую ладонь и уже было встал, когда его потянуло назад. Обняв со спины, Азазель вцепился в его плечи. Прекрасно видя в темноте, Белиал выдержал озлобленный взгляд и расплылся в широкой пугающей улыбке. Он помнил это переполненное отвращением презрение слишком хорошо, чтобы ошибиться.

— Охо?

— Не трогай его своими мерзкими лапами.

Фыркнув, Белиал одним быстрым движением подался вперед и, просунув между детьми руку, с силой оттолкнул Азазеля, другой схватив Люцифера. Стулья громко стукнули друг о друга.

— Азазель-кун!

Белиал удержал едва не выпавшего из рук Люцифера.

— Белиал-сан, как вы могли так жестоко с ним поступить?!

— Он заслужил. Аза-чан, знай свое место. Люцифер сейчас тебе никто, так с чего ты взял, что у тебя есть право быть с ним рядом?

— Вы не правы, Белиал-сан. Вы же говорили, что брат создал вас. Азазель сказал, что он такой же, как и вы. У него даже крылья есть!

— Хо? — Белиал посмотрел на поднявшегося с пола Азазеля. Усмехнулся, — крылья? Теперь я еще больше заинтересовался и рад был бы с ним поиграть, но не хочу заставлять Люцифа-чана ждать. Так что прости, Аза-чан, в другой раз.

— Если я никто для Люцифера-самы, то ты тем более! Все это время я всегда был с ним рядом! Рядом с ним и Люцифа! Я помню каждую жизнь, как человек, и ты был лишь в одной из них! Им было все равно, есть ли ты рядом!

Самодовольное выражение лица Белиала застыло. Сказанное его не задело, но заставило задуматься. Воспользовавшись заминкой, Азазель подбежал к нему и, вцепившись в руку, попытался освободить Люцифера. Почувствовав прикосновение, Белиал пришел в себя. Поднял Люцифера на уровень плеч и свободной рукой щелкнул пальцами Азазелю по лбу. Щелбан был достаточно сильный, чтобы сбить его с ног. Повернутый в другую сторону Люцифер заерзал, прислушиваясь.

— Аза-чан крепкий, не переживай, — Белиал похлопал его по спине, — завтра с ним еще увидишься.

Но на следующий день близнецы так и не пришли в школу. Громко вернувшиеся домой под утро родители разбудили Люцифа. Еще не до конца проснувшись, сначала он не понял, почему ему тесно и жарко. Открыв глаза, он обнаружил, что лежал на кровати в своей комнате, под боком у него спал Люцифер и их обоих, прижимая к груди, обнимал Белиал. Белиал не спал, сверкая в темноте красными глазами. Люцифа нахмурился.

— Доброе утро, Люцифа-чан.

Задрав голову назад, Люцифа посмотрел на покрытую тенями комнату. Разглядеть что-то было едва ли возможно, лишь очертания, но даже так, понять, что она принадлежит ребенку не составило труда.

— Вчера Люцифер нашел себе друга и заигрался.

Люцифа поднял голову и еще раз посмотрел на брата. Произнес:

— Значит, это остается неизменным.

Подперев щеку ладонью, Белиал отодвинулся, давая Люцифа место сесть. Приняв вертикальное положение, Люцифа замер, ощутив его дыхание на шее.

— Сколько сейчас… — Люцифа замолк.

Задумавшись, Белиал ответил:

— Часа четыре, скорее всего.

Белиал лег обратно. Похлопал по нагретому месту.

— Ложись, еще рано.

— Я спал достаточно.

Что-то в его тоне прозвучало иначе обычному. Желая убедиться, Белиал обхватил его рукой и повалил на спину. Навис сверху. С надеждой позвал:

— Фа-сан?

Люцифа не дал ему наклониться еще ниже, уперев ладони в лицо.

— Почему ты здесь? Я приказал не появляться до тех пор, пока все не будет готово.

— Но все готово, — невнятно сказал тот сквозь пальцы, — Фа-а-сан.

— Ч-что вы делаете?

Проснувшись от тряски, Люцифер с удивлением уставился на Белиала. Протерев глаза, шире раскрыл веки. Люцифа высвободился и, свесив ноги с кровати, встал. Бросил через плечо:

— Нужно поскорее покинуть этот дом.

Белиал переглянулся с Люцифером и остался лежать. Тот сел и, не до конца придя в себя, сквозь зевок произнес:

— О чем ты, Люцифа? Куда ты так рано собрался?

— Люцифера возьмем с собой, — включив настольную лампу, Люцифа начал перебирать находящиеся на столе вещи, — Белиал, собирайся.

— Люци…

— Не торопитесь, Фа-сан. Мне еще нужно будет замести следы, — перебил Белиал. — К тому же, — он посмотрел на Люцифера, — Аза-чан вернулся.

— Кто это?

— Азазель! — первым ответил Люцифер, — он особенный, как Белиал!

Люцифа прервался. Обернулся. Изобразил на лице подобие безразличия.

— Ах, этот.

— Аза-чан сказал, что был с вами рядом каждое перерождение, — вставил свое слово Белиал. Не сумел сдержать взволнованности, добавил, — это правда?

Выдержав его взгляд, Люцифа вернулся к изучению содержимого стола, принявшись за ящики.

— Понятия не имею. Человеческую жизнь я помню лишь одну - прошлую. Азазель — эксперимент Люцифера, лишь он точно может сказать, возможно ли подобное.

Белиал встал. Подошел к Люцифа и, развернув к себе, неожиданно поднял его над полом. Нахмурившись, Люцифа заболтал ногами в воздухе. Попытался цепляться руками за стол. Белиал расплылся в улыбке и прижал его к груди.

— Сейчас-то что?

— Значит, я вспомнил все, когда вам понадобился.

— Что? — удивление в голосе Люцифа приглушилось одеждой. — Разумеется. Неужели ты считал нашу встречу случайностью?

— Не совсем, Фа-сан. Люди называют это судьбой.

— Как бы то ни было, это уже в прошлом. И хотя я все еще мал, мне остается не так много времени.

Белиал уткнулся носом ему в плечо. Маленькие руки обняли его в ответ, пытаясь оттолкнуть.

— Фа-а-сан, — довольно протянул он, — дайте мне еще немного так вас подержать.

Белиал погладил его по волосам.

— Я очень скучал. Правда. Вы не сказали мне, когда вернете память и я боялся…

— Глупости. Ты в состоянии функционировать и без меня. К тому же, — он встретился глазами с Люцифером, — отпусти. Немедленно.

Белиал повернулся. Заметил, что Люцифер следит за ними.

— Фа-сан, вы что… стесняетесь?

— Чт…

Не успев вскрикнуть, Люцифа замолк, кинутый на кровать. Белиал навалился сверху, подмяв под себя и Люцифера и, прижав их обоих к себе, довольно протянул:

— Решено. Люцифера я тоже Азазелю не отдам.


	3. Chapter 3

Утро Люцифера началось с привычного трезвона будильника. Проведя почти всю ночь за чтением, он сначала не отреагировал. Шум не утих и спустя минуту. Вынужденный проснуться, Люцифер сел. Сжал ладони и обнаружил, что опять уснул с книгой. Щурясь, встал и, преодолев нескончаемый метр, выключил будильник. Спустя положенные на приведение себя в порядок пятнадцать минут, в дверь постучали. Люцифер лежал на кровати. Недостаточно навязчивый стук повторился. Дверь открылась и раздалось тихое:

— Я вхожу, Люцифер-сама.

Люцифер спрятал лицо в подушке.

Рутина продолжилась, несмотря на заминку. В сопровождении мужчины Люцифер прошествовал по белым коридорам в другую белую комнату, где находилось несколько человек в белых халатах. Выделяясь черным пятном, на одном из стульев сидел Белиал. Люцифер улыбнулся. Прежде, чем сесть рядом, произнес:

— Доброе утро, Белиал-сан.

Махнув рукой, Белиал дал знать, что заметил его присутствие и вернулся к созерцанию своих рук. Как правило, они пересекались раз в пару дней. У Белиала реже брали кровь, когда как Люцифер не избежал этой процедуры ни разу. Пока взрослые занимались своими делами, а они ждали, Люцифер нашел момент начать разговор.

— Белиал-сан. Книга, которую вы посоветовали… я ее прочел.

Белиал оживился. Развернулся всем телом в его сторону и уставился прямо в глаза. В нетерпении протянул:

— Всю?

Прервав зрительный контакт, Люцифер покраснел и кивнул. Белиал рассмеялся.

— Белиал-сама, Люцифер-сама, время делать забор.

Мужчина в белом халате был незнаком им обоим, но они не без возражений протянули руки. Закрыв Люциферу обзор на Белиала, присоединился и другой взрослый. Сощурившись, Люцифер начал считать секунды до болезненного жжения от раны.

— Колю, — последовало предупреждение.

Люцифа закусил губу. Когда он открыл глаза, Белиала уже не было. Рядом остался лишь мужчина, бравший кровь. Мутным взглядом Люцифер бездумно заглянул ему в лицо.

— Где… Белиал-сан?

— Ушел. Просил передать, что сегодня к вам зайдет.

Люцифер кивнул и уронил голову на грудь. Чувство слабости, всегда переполнявшее тело после процедуры, навалилось с невиданной силой. Вместе с забором крови, ему кололи и что-то еще. Что именно, он не знал, говорили, что витамины. Сомневаться в этом Люцифер уже устал, его едва хватало проходить через это из раза в раз. Жалобы же никогда не принимались во внимание.

Просидев на стуле некоторое время, Люцифер наконец-то получил разрешение уйти. Он не обратил внимания на личность человека, что отвел его обратно в комнату и, оставшись один, упал на колени.

Жизнь в отрыве от родителей отличалась постоянством графика, но большей свободой в пределах личного пространства. Люцифер мог часами не делать ровным счетом ничего. Изредка посещая в обязательном порядке серьезных взрослых, оставшиеся часы он был предоставлен сам себе в четырех стенах. О том, чтобы в одиночку выйти хотя бы из комнаты, речи быть не могло. Уединенный образ жизни несколько скрашивала возможность получать все что хочется, но и только. Вещи, сколько бы их ни было, не могли заменить свежего воздуха так же, как и редкие беседы с незнакомыми людьми полноценное общение.

Переехав жить в место под названием «лаборатория», старший брат перестал с ним общаться. Белиал разговаривал по настроению, обычно поглощенный собой и Люциферу приходилось прикладывать немалые усилия для удержания его внимания. Сегодня не стало исключением. На днях Белиал решил дать ему книгу. Из тех, что по-видимому прочел сам. Сначала Люцифер заинтересовался, но… он был уже не настолько мал, чтобы не заметить «идеи», тянущиеся сквозь все сюжеты рассказов. Темой были так или иначе запретные отношения. Иные, нежели разделенные происхождением, более… глубокие.

Связанные друг с другом люди из книги делили меж собой грехи. Пожелтевшие страницы с печатными буквами рассказали Люциферу о предательстве Бога. Имен не было. Лишь деяния, порицаемые всеми живыми. Одна из сцен запечатлелась в сознании Люцифера особенно ярко. Убийство сошедшего с праведного пути отца, вернувшее в мир равновесие.  
Как и следовало ожидать от легенды, закончилось все трагедией: в отмщение сына убил брат. Финал вызвал в Люцифере чувство ложности, но все внимание он уделил предыдущей истории, где все, руководимые отцом, жили в счастье и гармонии. В ней сын, что еще не знал о тяжести своей судьбы, кажется, впервые, влюбился. Сухие строки, поэтично рассуждающие о высоких чувствах, едва ли были им поняты, однако очаровывали.

Проводя время за перелистыванием старого фолианта, Люцифер скоротал часы до обеда. Парой минут позже полудня в дверь постучали. Люцифер взглянул на настенные часы над креслом. Не успел дать разрешения, как дверь открылась. Без заминки перешагнув порог, в комнату вошел Белиал. Люцифер проследил, как белый коридор за его спиной спустя мгновение перекрыла автоматически вернувшаяся назад дверь. Будто только заметив, кто именно принес поднос с обедом, Люцифер, вставая, едва не подпрыгнул на месте.

— Ты насколько рад меня видеть? — неожиданно добродушно рассмеялся Белиал.

Не сумев сдержать любопытство, Люцифер спросил:

— Случилось что-то хорошее, Белиал-сан?

Оставив поднос на столе, Белиал развернулся. Все еще улыбаясь, произнес:

— Фа-сан наконец-то решил, что с тобой будет.

— Люцифа? Он меня… — у Люцифера перехватило дыхание, — выпустит?

— Отнюдь, — махнул рукой Белиал, — как можно тебя выпускать?

— Тогда?..  
— Он использует твое тело.

— И-ис…

Не осознавая в полной мере, Люцифер попятился назад. Наткнулся на кровать и сел. Широко распахнув глаза, испуганно заморгал, бездумно прокручивая в голове услышанное.

— Это… неправда…

Ожидавший этих слов Белиал громко хлопнул в ладоши. Люцифер вздрогнул, но не пришел в себя.

— Ну, как бы то ни было, а ты этого не избежишь. Радуйся. У тебя появился шанс заслужить прощение. Отдать свое тело — меньшее, что ты мог бы, после того, как так жестоко поступил с нашим создателем.

— Я… я не…

— Не помнишь. Я знаю. Именно поэтому я дал тебе эту книженцию. И не убил в тот раз Азазеля, чтобы у тебя был повод надеяться на лучшее для себя.

Люцифер замотал головой. Отполз к стене. Спрятал лицо в коленях, закрыв уши руками. Люцифа его использует, Белиалу на него плевать, Азазель, скорее всего, умрет вслед за ним. Это попросту не укладывалось в голове.

— Тогда ради чего я… ради чего все… это?

Белиал не должен был это услышать, но он услышал. Подошел ближе. Повернувшись к Люциферу спиной, опустился на кровать.

— Ради Фа-сана. Он создал тебя служить порядку, но первоначально ты был обязан беспрекословно следовать его приказам. Некоторое время я тебя за это презирал, но, когда ты все-таки проявил свою волю и убил Фа-сана…

— Я… действительно…

— Убил его? Не человек? Умрешь? Что бы ты ни спросил, теперь твой итог предрешен. Фа-сан велел составить тебе компанию на оставшееся время. Но можешь быть спокоен: Фа-сан использует тебя только когда его тело достигнет критического состояния. Ему еще многое предстоит с тобой сделать.

Повисла тишина. Едва слышное рваное дыхание Люцифера отмеряло тиканье часов. Белиал зашелестел одеждой, подобрав под себя ноги, и разлегся на кровати. Люцифер вздрогнул от случайного прикосновения, но остался сидеть, как сидел. Закинув руки за голову, Белиал уставился в потолок: белый, без изъяна, пустой настолько, что глазам не за что было уцепиться.

— Ты там плачешь? — будто невзначай поинтересовался Белиал.

Ответа не последовало.

— Раз уж мне предстоит проторчать с тобой пару часов, расскажу еще кое-что. Последние несколько тысячелетий мы были ужасно неблагодарными детьми. Фа-сан все эти годы топтался на месте, не способный вспомнить себя, а ведь мы обязаны были помочь. Но ты просто жил с ним рядом и каждый раз в конечном итоге, оставлял его. И ради кого? Своего дефектного прототипа, который заменил дефектную копию меня.

Белиал прекратил говорить. Задел Люцифа ногой.

— Эй, ты слушаешь?

— Откуда ты все это знаешь?

— Если бы Фа-сан захотел тебе помочь, ты бы и сам все помнил. Братец.

Небрежные слова проникли Люциферу в самое сердце. Совершенно прекратив что-либо понимать, он не хотел ничего, кроме одиночества. Или же… увидеть брата и услышать от него, что Белиал сошел с ума. Тогда все бы встало на свои места. И Люцифер, спустя время, вновь смог бы быть с ним рядом. И в этот раз рядом был бы и Азазель. А Белиал…

— Ты же любишь его? — тон Белиала помрачнел, — Люцифа. Я тоже. Но он в это не верит. 

В прошлой жизни все было прекрасно, но в этой он решил, что для нас это невозможно.

— В прошлой жизни? Я и тогда его…

— Тогда Фа-сан умер от старости, прожив всего-то век. Я говорю о первоначальном Фа-сане. Сейчас каким он был ему не стать, даже с твоим бессмертным телом, но он упорно это отрицает.

— Зачем ты мне все это рассказываешь?

— Разве я не говорил, что ты мне не нравишься? Не люблю скучных лю… людей. Сейчас ты человек, но даже так едва ли стал интереснее.

— Простите.

Белиал рывком сел. Протянув руку, схватил Люцифера за плечо, и дернул к себе, стукнувшись с ним лбами.

— Ты ведь понятия не имеешь за что извиняешься.

Смотреть на Белиала было едва ли не страшнее, чем слушать. Люцифер зажмурился.

— Простите.

Издав короткий смешок, Белиал разжал ладонь. Упал обратно на кровать и залился смехом.

— Слышал бы Фа-сан, как его совершенство извиняется за свое существование!  
Люцифер понурил голову.

— Я ничего не понимаю, хотя должен, поэтому… простите. Возможно… и правда будет лучше, если Люцифа меня… — голос предательски задрожал. Люцифер проглотил всхлип.

— Ты плачешь теперь? — довольно поинтересовался Белиал, — если ты и правда смиришься со своей участью, это будет досадно.

— Разве вы не сказали, что терпеть меня не можете?.. Так почему же…

— Одно другому не мешает. К тому же, я действительно хочу, чтобы ты сопротивлялся до последнего.

Белиал провел с ним еще несколько часов, рассказывая о прошлом Люцифа. «Невзначай» упоминал Азазеля, и Люцифер слушал в эти моменты с придыханием, пытаясь вспомнить их сам.

 

В лаборатории время можно было определить лишь по часам. Режим сна Люцифа не основывался на смене дня и ночи, а придерживался определенного графика. Присутствие Белиала в спальне в этот план не входило, но то был не первый и не последний раз, когда астральный зверь предпочитал проводить свободные часы рядом с создателем.

— Сегодня вы рано, Фа-сан, — в подушку отозвался Белиал на шум шагов. Перевернулся на кровати с живота на спину и потянулся. Подождав, пока Люцифа переоденется и повернется, распахнул руки, — идите ко мне.

Следуя не его словам, но желанию отдохнуть, Люцифа лег рядом и отвернулся. Белиал обнял со его со спины и уткнулся в шею. Разница в их телосложении с годами сократилась. Дав переплестись чужим пальцам со своими, Люцифа опустил глаза на сложенные вместе руки: ладони были практически одинаковы. С того мгновения, как он встретил Белиала в этой жизни, тот не повзрослел ни на секунду. Подобное постоянство, сам когда-то им обладая, создал Люцифа. Зависть в таких условиях была до отвращения глупой, не говоря уже о примитивности, но Люцифа не мог не сетовать, что ему, если бы не Люцифер, предстояло бы и дальше из раза в раз тратить еще множество драгоценных лет скоротечных жизней на взросление. Мысли об этом едва ли настраивали на сон, но Люцифа засыпал. Чужое тепло расслабляюще действовало на тело. Устроившись удобнее головой на подушке, Люцифа закрыл глаза, отгоняя назойливые планы, ждавшие по пробуждению. Как бы ему не хотелось продолжать, ребенку, каким он все еще был, требовался отдых.

— Фа-сан.

Прежде Белиал никогда не отвлекал от жизненно необходимых потребностей. Люцифа сжал его пальцы.

— Я знаю, что это не самое подходящее время, но… ваше тело достаточно выросло.

— К чему ты ведешь? — Люцифа дал недовольству проявиться в голосе.

— Воздержание вредно для здоровья. Может быть, совместить снятие стресса и…

— Сейчас моему телу требуется сон.

— …как скажете, — низким тоном ответил тот.

Поежившись от пробежавших по коже мурашек, Люцифа отогнал первичную реакцию и сосредоточился на усталости.

— Люцифер не против отдать вам свое тело.

— Ясно.

— А вы не жалеете?

Приоткрыв веки, Люцифа сморщил лоб. Свободной рукой Белиал бегал кончиками пальцев по его волосам, перебирая пряди и, будто невзначай, задевая шею. Выждав пару мгновений, Люцифа произнес:

— Белиал.

Отозвавшись, тот привстал на локте и, не разрывая замка рук, заглянул за плечо. Написанное на его лице предвкушение дало понять, что все было провокацией, но Люцифа не остановился. Извернувшись, взял его за подбородок и подался вперед к раскрывшимся губам. Оттолкнул прежде, чем Белиал навалился сверху. Улегшись обратно, Белиал вновь прильнул к Люцифа со спины. Довольно вздохнул на ухо и успокоился.

 

Рутина, несмотря ни на что не менялась. По утрам Люцифер изредка пересекался с Белиалом на процедурах. Люцифа так же не проявлял к нему интереса. Казалось, Люцифер сам все придумал со скуки, но книга Белиала, покоящаяся на столе, по возвращению в свою комнату каждый раз напоминала о реальности, где Люциферу, в конечном итоге, предстояло умереть. Вот только вопреки сказанному, Белиал с того дня так у Люцифера и не появлялся. Проводя дни в прежнем уединении, Люцифер пришел к мысли, что хочет сам услышать все от брата. Разумеется, никто не собирался это ему позволять, как и не было смысла просить о встрече. Люциферу пришлось пойти наперекор правилам, нарушить которые он не мог скорее из-за уважения к брату, нежели невозможности.

Зная расписание персонала лаборатории, который мог бы ему помешать, Люцифер выбрался из своей комнаты около полудня, воспользовавшись «забытой» картой одного из своих сопровождающих. Большая часть коридоров была ему не знакома, но он знал в какую сторону идти. Взрослые редко когда обращали на его присутствие внимание и разговаривали о своем, не скрываясь. Благодаря им Люциферу даже было известно, где выход.

Помещение, где Люцифа проводил, как минимум треть своего времени, нашлось не сразу. Немного побродив в тишине, нарушаемой собственными тихими шагами, Люцифер, чудом так ни на кого и не наткнувшись, набрел на табличку со званием, каким называли Люцифа все люди, исключая Белиала. Не имея пропуска, Люцифа собирался подождать его у двери. Прислонил карточку к панели скорее, чтобы убедиться, как она неожиданно сработала.

— Люцифа?

Оставшись без ответа, Люцифер вошел в ярко освещенную комнату. Дверь немедленно закрылась. Глазами пробежавшись по комнате и не найдя брата, Люцифер прошел дальше. Мимо пары компактных книжных полок, прямоугольного экрана, похожего на зеркало, к паре приставленных друг к другу столов. За один пустой был задвинут стул. Поверхность стола рядом заполняла пара рядов мензурок и склянок, в основном чистых. Люцифер нагнулся, чтобы разглядеть содержимое поближе, как взглядом наткнулся сквозь стекло на стоящий за столами стеллаж. Содержимое мало чем отличалось от остального в комнате. Люцифера привлек тонкий деревянный прямоугольник положенный изнанкой вверх.

В чисто убранном стеллаже фоторамка смотрелась неестественно. Люцифер поспешил подойти и взять ее. За прозрачным стеклом он увидел знакомые лица. Свое счастливое, скучающее брата и довольное Белиала. Люцифер хорошо помнил, как Белиал, без спроса приобняв близнецов, сфотографировал их на свой телефон. Скорее всего, Белиал и поспособствовал появлению у Люцифа фото, а тот, зная, что это не поможет, оставил ее, одновременно спрятав.

Люцифер вернул рамку на место, поставив, но не положив. Три пары глаз уставились на него в ответ. Люцифер задержал взгляд на Белиале. С того мгновения, как была сделана фотография, он ничуть не изменился. Изменилось его отношение к Люциферу.

Отвернувшись, Люцифер подошел к столу, выдвинул стул и сел. Намереваясь ждать столько, сколько потребуется, сложил перед собой руки. В бездумном просиживании мысли вновь закопошились. Отгоняя назойливые ничем не подкрепленные идеи, Люцифер, было, встал, чтобы еще раз найти, чем себя отвлечь, как услышал шум. Когда открылась дверь, он инстинктивно опустился на корточки. Раздались шаги, а следом знакомый расстроенно звучащий голос:

— Вам надо больше отдыхать. Почему бы не вместо опытов надо мной, уделить внимание моему телу в более традиционном виде?

Последовала короткая пауза. Послышался более легкий стук обуви, остановившийся в паре метров от стола.

— Фа-сан, — тверже сказал Белиал, — вы меня слушаете?

— Слышу.

Момент выйти все не наступал, и Люциферу только и оставалось, как надеяться остаться незамеченным.

— Ну же, Фа-сан, — низко произнес Белиал, — дайте себе расслабиться. Я сделаю все, от вас требуется только слово.

— Нет.

— Почему?

— Здесь не нужна причина.

— Отнюдь, нужна. В прошлой жизни вы никогда не отказывались дать телу отдых.

— Разве я не разрешил тебе покидать лабораторию, чтобы удовлетворять эту прихоть? Если будешь уходить чаще, не сможешь исполнять свою роль в пол…

— Фа-сан. Моей ролью было служить вам. Другие люди, это другие люди. Я провел с ними тысячелетия, наслаждаясь их непостоянством, но Фа-сан, в конце концов, я ваш и ничей другой.

—  …в тебе что-то не так.

— В вас тоже, Фа-сан. Куда делась та человечность, что привилась мне?

— Я избавился от нее. С твоей должно поступить так же.

— Теперь вы лжете.

Послышалось шарканье обуви.

— Что ты…

— Хочу кое-что напомнить.

Стол неожиданно тряхнуло. Зазвенели пробирки. Люцифер выглянул из-за стола, только чтобы мгновением спустя нырнуть обратно, пораженным увиденным. Вдавив Люцифа в стол, Белиал, одной рукой вцепившись ему в затылок, другой держал обе руки; широко раскрыв глаза, напирал губами на рот, шумно дыша через нос. Оглушающе громко зашелестела одежда. Люцифер зажал уши. Раздался треск стекла.

— Белиал.

Озлобленный голос буквально выплюнул его имя.

— Извиняться не буду, Фа-сан. Пока не согласитесь, что не правы.

— Я сотру из тебя этот бред.

— Ничего не выйдет, — он звучно застонал, — а-а, чувствовать вас ядром восхитительно… о чем я говорил? Я люблю вас, Фа-сан. А вы меня, не так ли?

— Что за вздор.

— Ну же… — едва слышно произнес Белиал, — давайте… чуточку глубже и я смогу…

— Ты не осознаешь, что все это ошибка перерождений.

— Я… знаю, — он сделал глубокий выдох, — но все же… и я, и Люцифер способны любить. Мы переняли это от вас.

— Хватит с тебя.

Белиал болезненно вскрикнул и тут же замолк. Что-то упало рядом с Люцифером.

— И все-таки, какая это ерунда. Белиал стал настоящим эгоистом.

Завораживающий ластящийся Белиал и неприступный Люцифа. Такими Люцифер их не знал. Слыша, как Люцифа разговаривает сам с собой, Люцифер уже было подумал, что все позади, когда над ним послышалось:

— Ты так не считаешь, Люцифер? Я ясно запретил ему забивать себе голову подобной ерундой, но он вовлек в это и тебя и меня. Что это, как не эгоизм.

Люцифа хлопнул ладонью по столу. Люцифер опустил руки, посмотрел вниз и встретился с пустым взглядом будто заснувшего с открытыми глазами Белиала. Белиал не двигался, даже не дышал. Люцифа говорить не прекратил. Уже ничем не приглушаемые слова били по голове словно молот, вдалбливая в Люцифера чужие мысли.

— Эта так называемая любовь — не что иное, как проявление высшего эгоизма — обладания чужой личностью. Ранее, подверженный этим свойственным людям чувствам, я решил дать как тебе, так и ему, делать что вздумается, но такого больше не повторится.

Люцифер протянул руку. Не нашел в себе смелости прикоснуться к Белиалу и прижал к груди. Умереть тот не мог, но слышал ли? Это касалось их обоих и, видя перед собой лишь ноги, Люцифер сумел спросить:

— Разве… Я согласен с Белиалом. Раз ты создавший нас бог, то мы чувствуем то же, что и ты.

Люцифа сел на корточки и заглянул под стол. Не мигая, смотрел Люциферу в глаза с минуту, пока тот не отвернулся. Фыркнул.

— Не стоило ожидать от тебя рациональности. Сейчас ты не более чем тень себя прежнего. Разговоры бесполезны. — Люцифа выпрямился. — Возвращайся в свою комнату. Белиал отправится с тобой. Даже не надейся, что вновь сможешь сбежать.

Послышались шаги. Люцифер не двигался, будто окаменев, поглощенный звуком стука каблуков. Опустил глаза на Белиала и, заметил, что тот шевелит губами: не видя и не слыша, инстинктивно повторяет из раза в раз имя их создателя. Когда закрылась дверь, Белиал прошептал:

— …вер… нитесь…

 

Как и сказал Люцифа, Белиал теперь жил с Люцифером. Правильнее было сказать: существовал. Белиал все время проводил сидящим на стуле из-за невозможности двигаться и Люцифер не мог назвать это достойным соседством. Все, что ему давалось — медленно говорить и изредка моргать. Благодаря этому, Люцифер наконец-то получил желаемое: собеседника, чему совершенно не радовался. Большую часть времени, Белиал попросту молчал. Интересовался Люцифером лишь по возвращению из комнаты, когда тот отлучался и периодически спрашивал о Люцифа. К книге, которую они когда-то обсуждали, Люцифер с тех пор больше не притрагивался. Так продолжалось около месяца, пока после сдачи очередных анализов, Люцифера не отправили в комнату, а повели в противоположную от нее сторону.

В очередном белом помещении Люцифера встретил Люцифа. Люцифер заметил его не сразу, поглощенный светом за его спиной, исходящим от странной формы создания. За прямоугольным окном во всю стену находилось нечто, по форме напоминающее сферу с симметричными отростками. Оно парило в воздухе, крутясь вокруг своей оси. Отчего-то Люцифер сразу счел это созданием, хотя на первый взгляд оно было ничем иным, как машиной.

— Чувствуешь что-нибудь?

Люцифер подошел к стеклу вплотную. Уставился на сферу не моргая. Свет сферы мигнул.

— Хо? Как я и думал, совместимость гораздо выше, чем с Белиалом.

Сфера мигнула еще раз, когда Люцифер отвернулся к Люцифа.

— Ч… кто это?

— Неудачный прототип массового образца.

— Я… — Люцифер сглотнул от волнения, — я могу подойти к нему ближе?

Сфера отреагировала, будто соглашаясь с его словами. Люцифер сжал руки в кулаки. Надавил на стекло, безуспешно пытаясь протиснуться сквозь твердую поверхность.

— Исключено. Ядро нестабильно и неизвестно, когда взорвется.

Сфера завертела отростками быстрее. Подойдя к окну, Люцифа встал рядом с братом.

— Ничего нельзя сделать, чтобы его спасти?

— Спасти? Зачем? Это ядро пойдет на переработку для создания нового образца.

— Тебе его не жалко?

— Жалко?

Они переглянулись. Лицо Люцифа выразило прежде незнакомую для Люцифера брезгливость.

— Мне действительно стоило провести твой техосмотр раньше. Даже Белиал не опускался до такой смехотворности.

— Но он же живой! Он такой же, как я, не так ли?!

Люцифа не ответил. Отошел к двери — единственному, что было в помещении, кроме окна. Нажал несколько кнопок на панели и немедленно из-за дверей показались люди. Люцифера подхватили под руки, и повели прочь из комнаты. На стекло он больше не оглядывался.

 

Рассказав о сегодняшнем столкновении с «собратом», Люцифер, не слыша больше вопросов, вопреки привычке, остался сидеть рядом с Белиалом.

— Белиал-сан.

— М?

— Сколько еще это будет продолжаться?

— Зная Фа-сана… раз он вспомнил основы, думаю, что понадоблюсь ему, скорее всего, в следующем году.

— Разве вам не… обидно?

— Знаешь, если бы я мог, хорошенько бы над тобой посмеялся. Жаль не вижу.

— Он так жестоко поступает с вами.

— Жестоко? О, это все что угодно, кроме жестокости. Это тело принадлежит ему. Знаешь, как говорят сейчас люди? «На все воля божья». Фа-сан привил мне удовольствие в боли, сейчас он забрал все, кроме рта. Это его право. Он наш бог. Когда ты… если тебе удастся вспомнить прежде, чем Фа-сан использует твое тело, ты все поймешь. Но в этот раз уже не сможешь помешать.

Белиал говорил монотонно. Спустя время Люцифер научился определять подразумеваемую им интонацию. Сейчас Белиал насмехался.

— Кстати сказать. Ты и сам достаточно жесток, а все продолжаешь лицемерить.  
Люцифер невольно задержал дыхание. Белиал упоминал это не первый раз. Расспросить, что он имел в виду, Люцифер не решался.

— Фа-сан прекрасно помнит о моем существовании, просто сейчас я не нужен. Ты же все это время упрекал его в пренебрежении себя и меня, когда сам позабыл о Сандальфоне.

Имя вызвало в Люцифере неприятное колючее чувство в груди.

— Кто это?

— Твоя небрежная копирка с меня. Фа-сан велел создать тебе что-то не слишком простое, а ты взял и повторил за ним. Но Фа-сан усовершенствовал меня, а Сандальфон остался неизменным. Фа-сана твои успехи не впечатлили, так что он разрешил тебе поступить с ним, как вздумается. И ты оставил его возле себя. Когда ты умер, Сандальфон честно пытался исполнять твою роль, но даже получив твои силы, так и остался недоработкой. Ах да. Азазеля ты создал, когда Сандальфон тебя предал, потому что ты совершенно его не понимал. К созданию Азазеля ты подошел с другой стороны, но перестарался с личностью, так что этот астральный зверь вышел неудачей уже из-за чрезмерного проявления эмоций. Но не переживай. Ради желаний Фа-сана я сумел приспособить их обоих. Книга, которую я тебе дал, все перевирает. Я сам ее написал в прошлой жизни Фа-сана, когда было скучно. Не правда ли она хорошо пригодилась, дав тебе ложную надежду? Мне действительно жаль, что я никак не могу уловить твои страдания.

Люцифер старался изо всех сил не воспринимать смысла услышанного. Белиал ничего не чувствовал, не видел, не дышал и подушка, которой Люцифер накрыл его лицо, лишь приглушала, но не перекрывала голос. Люцифер не мог избежать его слов так же, как был не в состоянии игнорировать мысли Люцифа. Едва слышно Люцифер произнес:

— …хочу увидеться с Азазелем.

Азазель был единственным, кто не старался причинить ему боль.

 

Тишина без возможности воспринимать мир ничем иным, кроме как звуками, удушала. Когда Люцифер оставлял его одного, Белиал отгонял скуку попытками научиться свистеть в своем состоянии и изредка слушал пустое ничего, с каждой секундой неизменности поглощающее здравомыслие. В этот день дверь открылась раньше положенного. Удивленный, Белиал даже спросил:

— Что-то забыл, Люцифер?

Послышались шаги.

— Не думал, что ты станешь о нем заботиться.

— Ф-фа-сан…

Зашелестела одежда.

— Я пришел услышать, есть ли тебе что сказать.

Голос прозвучал слишком близко. Чуткий слух дал Белиалу достаточно вариантов, где мог находиться Люцифа. Самый желанный из них был: они едва не соприкасались друг с другом.

— Фа-сан, я хочу вас увидеть.

Спустя секунды Белиал ощутил мимолетную боль в ядре. Чернота перед открытыми веками медленно рассеялась. Первым, что он увидел, были глаза Люцифа в обрамлении белесых ресниц. Их лица были настолько близко, что Белиал мог пересчитать их все. Белиал подался вперед. Ничего не произошло. Краткий миг ощущений задержался лишь на поверхности ядра. Губы Люцифа слегка приподнялись в уголках. Белиал рассмеялся. Попытался. Из той позы, в которой он находился, многое было не увидеть, но он понял, что Люцифа сидит на нем.

— А я-то подумал, что вы пришли освободить меня, а не мучать. Хотя я не против продолжения.

— Разве это не то, чего ты от меня хочешь? Я прекрасно осведомлен о твоих пристрастиях и знаю все твои хитрости для достижения желаемого.

Люцифа взял его за подбородок.

— Умерь свою взбалмошность, прекрати искать Азазеля и беспрекословно подчиняйся. Мне сейчас не до этого.

— Вы запомнили, как его зовут?

— Не увиливай. Я не приказывал его искать. Азазель понадобится, но позже, когда я смогу наладить потоковое производство. Люцифер стабилен сейчас. Я не возьмусь прогнозировать последствия их встречи. В худшем случае мне придется продолжить перерождаться человеком.

— Но от этого вы бы только выиграли. Вы были таким милашкой, пока не…

Люцифа надавил на челюсть снизу, захлопнув его рот.

— Твои проблемы после притворства человеком я решу следующими.

— Только не говорите, что оставите меня так до тех пор.

Люцифа отстранился. Вынул руку. Тело Белиала по велению мыслей наклонилось следом. Навалившись на Люцифа сверху, Белиал не сразу понял, что в конечности вернулась подвижность. Легкое покалывание расползлось по коже, и он наконец-то ощутил чужое тепло.

— Фа-сан, — томно произнес он, уставившись на губы. Обхватил Люцифа за плечи, — может быть, прекратите притворяться, что я вас не интересую? Если бы вы хотели, я не смог бы…

Не договорив, Белиал накрыл его рот своим. Спустя несколько секунд Люцифа хлопнул его по плечу и Белиал со стоном отстранился. Облизнул чужие мокрые губы, а следом свои. На щеках Люцифа играл легкий румянец.

— Это, — Люцифа выдохнул, — последнее, что ты получил от меня.

Коснувшись его лба своим, Белиал разомкнул руки за его спиной. Улыбнулся.

— Я так не думаю, но… как скажете, Фа-сан.

— Взамен больше не ищи Азазеля. И следующие семь недель тебе запрещено уходить без спроса.

 

Сколько бы лет не прошло, люди не менялись. Покидая Люцифа, Белиал постоянно убеждался в этом. Даже в век, когда люди достигли невообразимых высот в развитии, уровень их жизни, как и прежде, разнился. Белиалу не стоило труда отыскать желанного человека для утех, будь он погрязшим в отчаянии или не знавший невзгод. Как правило, он предпочитал первых — они так восхитительно цеплялись за выдавшийся шанс, моля о прощении, пробуждая садистские инстинкты. В конечном итоге он не мог сдержаться, чтобы оставить их в живых. Вопреки привычке сегодняшний день стал посещением блестящего стеклом высотного здания.

Персонал фешенебельного отеля встретил Белиала услужливыми улыбками и любезно сообщил номер комнаты, где его уже ждали, снабдив его ключом. Дверь оказалась открыта, и ключ остался у Белиала в кармане. Когда он вошел, со стороны спальни послышался сонный недовольный голос:

— Кого там принесло?

— Обслуживание комнат, — ответил Белиал.

Белиал простоял в одиночестве посреди гостиной едва ли с минуту. Из спальни буквально выбежала полуголая девушка и, не останавливаясь, запрыгнула на него, повиснув на шее. Белиал обвил руки вокруг ее талии.

— С добрым утр…

Она впилась в его губы поцелуем. Чтобы вернуть способность говорить, Белиалу потребовалось отстранить ее силой.

— Я не видела тебя три месяца!

— Прости-прости. Появились кое-какие сложности.

— Ты не представляешь, как я скучала и насколько мне наскучило повторять твоему дружку, что я понятия не имею, ни как с тобой связаться, ни когда ты появишься.

— Понял. Сегодня же исправлю эту несправедливость и отработаю. В спальню?

Белиал рассмеялся, и она игриво ударила его кулаком. Подняв ее на руки и перехватив под коленями, Белиал отнес ее в спальню. Уложил на двуспальную кровать с мятым бельем и сел рядом. Девушка непонимающе захлопала глазами и протянула руку. Белиал остался на месте.

— Белиал?

— Прежде, я хотел бы кое-что сказать.

Девушка недовольно надула губы.

— Ты совсем меня не любишь!

— Люблю, конечно, — улыбнулся Белиал, — поэтому, прежде всего, стоит разобраться с тем, что будет от тебя отвлекать. Слушай внимательно, дорогая.

В отеле он провел остаток дня. Дав девушке указания за рекордное время, Белиал несколько удовлетворил плотские потребности. Как правило, он предпочитал менять партнеров, но с ней он проводил время постоянно — она была его связью между ним и тем, кого ему не следовало видеть лично — Азазелем. Итог их встречи был непредсказуем, однако Белиал знал, что ушел бы из нее победителем. Возможная смерть Азазеля — вот что его не устраивало. Выбранная же им девушка, жизнь которой он оплачивал, позволяла избежать худшего. К тому же ему действительно нравилось притворяться в нее влюбленным.

 

Люцифера водили смотреть прототипы еще несколько раз, каждый из которых его встречала новая сфера, с которой он все крепче чувствовал родство. Он старался не думать, что происходило с предыдущими, сосредотачиваясь на взаимодействии с той, что была жива в данный момент. Люцифа фыркал на заявление о том, что они живые, но дал Люциферу остаться при своем мнении, чем он и пользовался — сферы более чем с готовностью проявляли желание с ним дружить.

— Люцифа, когда я смогу я смогу пойти к нему?

Люцифа отвлекся от отображающихся на мониторе данных.

— Как только полностью сведется на нет угроза спонтанного самоуничтожения.

— Но он не станет этого делать! — уверенно произнес Люцифер.

Приподняв брови, Люцифа ничего не ответил. Отвернулся к сфере. Взмахивая отростками, та будто пытаясь привлечь внимание обоих братьев, использовала на вращение гораздо больше энергии, чем следовало. Люцифа фыркнул. В последнее время казалось, все астральные звери старались убедить его, что обладают чувствами.

— Люцифер. Следующий прототип я проверю сам.

 

Однажды Белиал исчез из его комнаты, и все вернулось на свои круги. Люцифер честно пытался в это верить. Белиала это не устроило, и он стал провожать его каждый раз, как выдавалась возможность — почти всегда. В основном они молчали, но иногда Люцифер не мог терпеть и спрашивал. О прошлом, настоящем, Люцифа, самом себе, Белиале, Азазеле. Не решался лишь произнести одно имя, что в конечном счете все-таки сделал.

— Белиал-сан. Что случилось с Сандальфоном?

Уже развернувшись к выходу, Белиал замер.

— Хочешь знать? — извернув шею, посмотрел на Люцифера. В глазах его играло нечто неописуемое. — Я расскажу, но взаимен и ты кое-что для меня сделаешь, согласен?

Знания, которыми делился Белиал для Люцифера стали незаменимыми. Ежедневно испытывая от историй о прошлом, как счастье, так и печаль, он согласился без раздумий.

— Он стал тобой. Изначально ты создал его из себя, следом ему достались твои крылья и в итоге он переродился в тебя. Даже Фа-сан не может понять, как так вышло. Видел бы ты его лицо… его слова о бесполезности Сандальфона оказались несостоятельны.

Тон Белиала не оставил сомнений, что Сандальфона постигла более чем «забавная» судьба. Не понимая всего, Люцифер не остановил его. Белиал встал за пределами двери и, прежде чем закрыть, произнес:

— В следующий раз заставь ядро, которое Фа-сан хочет показать тебе, взорваться.

 

Люцифер ничего не обещал. Рассказывать Люцифа о просьбе Белиала не стал, как и ее выполнять. С недавних пор Люцифа разрешил ему на некоторое время взаимодействовать с ядром сферы напрямую. Нетерпеливо шагнув за другую сторону стекла, Люцифер дождался, пока сфера подлетит сама. Замахав отростками будто крыльями, сфера подлела ближе и закружила вокруг него.

— Здравствуй. Мое имя Люцифер.

Сфера издала звенящий звук. Люцифер улыбнулся и протянул руку. Зависнув в одной точке, сфера поочередно накренилась сначала вправо, потом влево и наконец, легла на ладонь. Ее вес при размере с человеческую голову был едва ощутим. Мягкое невесомое тепло на ладони проникло под кожу, вызвав чувство ностальгии. Люцифер накрыл сферу другой рукой и медленно поднес ближе. Не чувствуя сопротивления, прижал к груди.  
Маленькая безгрешная хрупкая жизнь, рожденная ради исполнения своей роли — такой он ощутил сферу. «Слабая и ни на что не способная», — сообщила она о себе звоном, и Люцифер погладил гладкую поверхность.

— Это не так. Тебе не нужно уничтожать себя. Люцифа хочет, чтобы твоя жизнь продолжалась.

Сфера настойчиво зазвенела. Выпустив ее, Люцифер отступил. Белиал попросил его уничтожить их нового «сородича», но в этом не было необходимости — сфера сама этого желала.

— Прости! — Люцифер повторил и сделал шаг назад, — прости, что не могу дать тебе той роли, где бы ты…

Он осекся. Мотнул головой, отгоняя странные мысли, не касающиеся происходящего в комнате — о тех, о ком рассказывал Белиал — Сандальфоне и Азазеле.

Сфера предупреждающе зазвенела. Не слыша, Люцифер схватился за голову. В его сознании к нему обращались, перебивая друг друга, несколько голосов. Одним из них был голос Люцифа. Прежде, чем Люцифер отделил его от остальных, разобрав слова, голос Люцифа раздался четко и громко:

— Люцифер! Немедленно уходи! Прототип сейчас взорвется!

Взглянув перед собой, Люцифер увидел поалевшую сферу. Сделал шаг вперед. Та отлетела настолько же.

— И ты тоже меня…

Люцифер не договорил. Оглянулся. Прижал руку к груди в ответ на кольнувшее болью сердце и выбежал за другую сторону стекла. Сфера взорвалась спустя секунды.  
Люцифер вернулся в свою комнату опустошенным. Едва доволочив ноги до двери, медленно подошел к кровати и скорее упал назад, чем сел.

— Вижу, произошло что-то хорошее.

Раздавшийся над ухом голос Белиала привел его в чувство.

— Знаю, что это внезапно прозвучит, но. Не хочешь увидеть Азазеля?

Действуя прежде мыслей, Люцифер вцепился ему в плечо.

— Хороший ответ. Азазель будет рад.

 

Год, два, три, десять. Для Белиала не было проблемой подождать сколько угодно, если того потребуется Люцифа, но ожидание Люцифа имело другую цену. Белиал был тем, кого он использовал при необходимости в экспериментах с ядрами, будь то добыча чужих или опыты над его собственным. Начав перерождаться, Люцифа отбросил эту привычку, занявшись кропотливым восстановлением знаний. Вместо проверки опытным путем, идя в обход теориями на бумаге, Люцифа предпочел тратить время впустую, нежели использовать Белиала. Лишенный части своей роли, Белиал отказался с этим мириться и действовал наперекор приказу — не контактировать с Азазелем. Люцифа обнаружил его подготовку к «сюрпризу», но сдаваться на почти достигнутом Белиал не собирался. Стоило пойти еще чуть дальше и у Люцифа появился бы идеальный подопытный старого образца, сломать который было не жалко и сломленный морально Люцифер, лучше бы принявший чужое эго. Воспользовавшись привязанностью Азазеля, Белиал расставил очевидную ловушку, но тот не спешил попадаться, а Люцифер начал терять терпение, постоянно спрашивая: «когда?».

Азазель появился неожиданно. Отдавая ему должное после, Белиал восхитился расчетливостью и жестокостью. Первым, что сделал Азазель, было убийство или использование всех, кто попадался на пути. На место вторжения указал громкий шум. Не получив приказа от Люцифа, Белиал несколько выждал, наблюдая, как суетится персонал и направился на поиски по пути усеянному мертвыми людьми. Спокойный достаточно, чтобы задуматься, не много ли их в здании, Белиал дошел до комнаты Люцифера. Умирающие, чьи жизни он милостиво прервал, подтвердили, что Азазель знает местонахождение Люцифера и сомнений, что они уже встретились у Белиала не осталось.

Открыв внешне целую дверь, Белиал остановился, заглянув внутрь. При виде его Люцифер, сидевший на кровати, вскочил и, подбежав, вцепился ему в одежду.

— Белиал-сан, что происходит?!

Не наигранный испуг оставил Белиала безмолвным. Оттолкнув Люцифера, так что тот упал, Белиал сделал шаг назад. Оглянулся, ища Азазеля и, все-таки не найдя, прижал руку к лицу, закусив губу. Азазель не мог пройти мимо, как не было у него и другой цели. Поднявшись, Люцифер уже спокойнее произнес:

— Вас послал Люцифа? Неужели один из прототипов…

Белиал не дослушал. Развернувшись, стремительно вышел, не помня, запер ли за собой дверь и направился самым коротким путем в личную комнату Люцифа, находившуюся неподалеку. Скрежет металла звучал с выбранного направления. Белиал побежал. Не имея возможности использовать крылья, выпустил их по привычке, что замедлило, нежели помогло и заставил ноги выложиться на полную. Оказавшись у нужного поворота коридора, Белиал уже знал, что опоздал и, что бы Азазель не хотел сделать, все уже кончено.

— А вот и ты, Белиал.

В любой другой ситуации, Белиал принял бы ненависть в голосе за комплимент и обязательно поблагодарил бы за такую «честь». Сейчас же он этого не заметил, уставившись на человека, стоящего рядом с развороченной железной дверью. Чтобы прервать его хрупкую жизнь, Азазелю стоило лишь двинуть рукой.

— Фа-сан, — одними губами произнес Белиал. Не без усилий заставил себя измениться в лице и перевел взгляд на Азазеля, — ты перепутал хозяина, Аза-чан.

— Вовсе нет. Я не попадусь дважды в одну и ту же ловушку и тебе следовало это учесть, прежде чем оставлять этого ублюдка одного.

Люцифа, смотрящий вглубь комнаты, повернул голову и обратился к Белиалу:

— Эти люди были моими инструментами. Ты хоть представляешь, сколько уйдет на восстановление?

Люцифа шагнул вперед и Азазель схватил его за плечо демонической рукой.

— Если еще раз двинешься, я тебя убью.

Люцифа звучно усмехнулся.

— Фа-сан, просто постойте на месте и дайте мне все исправить.

— Исправить? — Люцифа издал полноценный смешок, — нужно было думать прежде, чем творить глупости. Видишь, к чему может привести малейшее послабление, Люцифер?

Белиал обернулся себе за спину. Люцифер подошел ближе. Еще не видя Азазеля из-за крыльев, неуверенно позвал:

— Люцифа, ты в порядке?

Шагнув рядом с Белиалом, Люцифер остановился. Азазель, которого он видел не так давно, но казалось, что вечность назад, изменился до неузнаваемости. Высокий широкоплечий мужчина, не считая имени и ярких глаз цвета аметиста, ничем не напоминал того самого улыбчивого худощавого мальчика со звонким голосом. Над светлыми волосами высились четыре рога, из-за спины выставлялись две пары черных крыльев. Люцифер не знал этого Азазеля, но что-то внутри откликнулось на зов в чужом взгляде.

— Люцифер-сама, — радостно выдохнул Азазель.

— Я… я хотел тебя увидеть, Азазель. — Люцифер наконец-то заметил Люцифа, который находился рядом явно против воли. — Азазель, зачем ты…

— Белиал, я обменяю твоего ублюдка на Люцифера-саму.

— Я отказываюсь, — ответил Люцифа, — и даже если ты заберешь Люцифера, далеко тебе не уйти.

— Знаю. Именно поэтому я пришел сначала за тобой.

Крепче сжав плечо Люцифа так, что тот сморщился от боли, Азазель другой рукой взял его под локоть.

— Люцифер-сама, пожалуйста, закройте глаза.

Люцифер вскинул перед собой ладони. Белиал двинулся раньше Азазеля и все равно не успел. Надавив на плечо, Азазель дернул руку Люцифа на себя. Треск костей перебил вскрик Белиала:

— Фа-сан!

Толкнув Люцифа в спину Белиалу в руки, Азазель ринулся к Люциферу. Подхватил под колени и, свернув крылья, кинулся обратно по коридору, выпустив перед собой шквал змей. Вынужденный защищать Люцифа, Белиал дал ему пройти мимо. Убедившись, что жизни Люцифа больше ничего не угрожает, Белиал опустился с ним на пол и прислонил к стене.

— Фа-сан, я немедленно…

Он осекся: лицо Люцифа побледнело, приняв синеватый оттенок; дыша, он, не мигая, смотрел куда-то перед собой; из-под разодранного белого халата мелкими струйками сочилась красная кровь вперемешку с фиолетовой жидкостью.

— Яд, — ответил на немой вопрос Люцифа, — достаточно сильный, чтобы я не успел найти противоядие…

Люцифа закашлялся. Не двигаясь, Белиал про себя подметил, что синяки ничуть не сочетаются с голубыми глазами. Поднял руку и осторожно стер кровь из угла рта. Люцифа наклонился в прикосновение. Осознав это, шлепнул Белиала по руке.

— Иди, Белиал!.. Верни Люцифера. И… этого… тоже… они нужны мне… живые…

— Нет.

Прищурившись, Люцифа тяжело вздохнул.

— Слишком поздно что-то исправлять… нужно минимизировать…

— Фа-сан, если вы не переродитесь, в этом не будет смысла. Я останусь с вами. До конца.

Люцифа вымученно рассмеялся. Сглотнул. Протянул руку и взяв Белиала за горло, сократил расстояние между лицами. Смотря глаза в глаза зло произнес:

— Я умираю по твоей вине. Так что слушайся. Верни. Мне. Их. Мне плевать, что ты боишься меня потерять. Исполняй.

Белиал опустил голову.

— Сколько бы вы не приказывали, я не уйду. Пока вы все еще живы, я буду рядом.

Собираясь что-то ответить, Люцифа зашелся громким кашлем. Отпустив Белиала, откинулся назад на стену и закрыл глаза. Белиал прислонился рядом. Подставил Люцифа под голову плечо, но тот отвернулся.

— Если хотите, я избавлю вас от мучений.

Люцифа промолчал.

— Фа-сан.

Люцифа дышал рывками через рот. Стиснув кулаки, мотнул головой на прикосновение. Сквозь зубы выговорил:

— Убирайся.

Положив ладонь ему на затылок, другую на спину, Белиал потянул Люцифа на себя и обнял. Сомкнув зубы на его шее, Люцифа сжал их изо всех сил. Белиал этого не почувствовал. Вслушиваясь в окружение, пытаясь запомнить каждую секунду утекающей жизни Люцифа, Белиал мыслями был в прошлом, где уже пережил подобное и вновь осознал, насколько же человеческое тело хрупко. Стоило ему крепче сжать руки, как мучения Люцифа прекратились бы. К счастью, тот отказался принять эту помощь.

Белиал просидел обнимая труп совсем не долго. Задуматься отпустить его вынудили выжившие люди, начавшие осторожно передвигаться по лаборатории. До коридора, в котором он находился, они добрались бы не скоро, но Белиал заставил себя подняться. Холодное тело на руках было едва ощутимо, будто вместе с жизнью, из Люцифа ушел и вес. Белиал занес его в теперь уже бывшую комнату. Положил на кровать и сел рядом. Было, протянул руку, но одернул себя.

Сколько прошло времени? Насколько далеко ушел Азазель? Люцифа умер неестественной смертью, повлечет ли это что-то? Белиал не имел ни одного ответа. Думая совсем не о выгодах Люцифа и даже не о его реинкарнации, заерзал на месте и, сжав колени, опустил взгляд на ладони. Облизнулся.

— Фа-сан, вы же простите меня?

Белиал напряг слух и различил где-то далеко в одном из коридоров чужие голоса. Выдохнув, вновь заговорил сам с собой.

— С другой стороны, прежде чем просить награды, ее нужно заслужить.

Рассмеявшись, Белиал встал на кровать коленями, перекинул руку Люцифа за голову и притянул к себе. Оставив несколько поцелуев на холодной коже, отстранился.

— Этого хватит для начала. Я вернусь за большим, когда утихомирю ваши инструменты.

 

Чтобы вернуть лаборатории прежний вид и порядок, с видимым руководством Люцифа, отказывающимся покидать пределы своей комнаты, Белиалу потребовалось не так долго, как он рассчитывал. Люцифа велел ему найти Люцифера и Азазеля сразу, но Белиал медлил с выполнением приказа, занявшись поисками его реинкарнации. Совмещать управление и путешествие по миру, было не самой легкой задачей, но Белиал с ней справился и, в конечном итоге, обнаружил полугодовалого светловолосого ребенка на одном из западных материков. Вопроса, что делать дальше, как и сомнений, что он мог ошибиться, перед ним не стояло. Белиал убил родителей и забрал младенца себе.

Держа в руках крохотный истошно кричащий сверток ткани, Белиал, впервые за последние годы, позволил себе расслабиться. На прекратившиеся самоистязания, ядро ответило болезненным жжением. Подняв над собой сверток, Белиал уставился на плачущего младенца. Тот заревел еще громче.

— Фа-сан…

Белиал не услышал своего голоса. Поморщился от боли в ушах.

— Я понимаю, что вы совсем не рады меня видеть, но…

Ребенок не умолкал. К крикам ребенка добавился стук в одну их стен квартиры. Взглянув на трупы под ногами, следом на стену, откуда посыпались угрозы придушить источник беспокойства, Белиал радостно произнес:

— Фа-сан, как вашему новоиспеченному отцу, мне уже выдалась возможность проявить себя и защитить вас. Зайдем в гости к соседям?


End file.
